The Skin Off Her Back
by not for granted
Summary: When Drew realizes that Piper has every advantage in a fair fight, she resorts to exploiting Piper's greatest weakness to win back her power.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Graphic content, femslash, incest (?) and length.

Everyone enjoy!

_Skin off Her Back  
><em>

_(Drew POV)_

At the training grounds, swinging a wooden short-sword half-heartedly, there was a child of the goddess of love simmered with rage.

It started off a normal practice, until she got to thinking.

As always her efforts were half-hearted as she didn't want to risk breaking a real sweat. She didn't have people to do her laundry here at Camp after all.

But then she remembered that she did. She could have asked any of her younger siblings to do that before Piper 'Dumpster-Girl' McLean came along preaching to them about 'inner-beauty' like suddenly they were a bunch of losers who needed to put band-aids on their hurt feelings.

Stupid rat-nest for hair, bird-crap for brains, style like moldy cheese _Piper McLean!_

And just like that Drew was a maniac, all fury and gritted teeth striking the dummy pretending that it was Piper McLean's exposed back, imagining her pleading and sobbing-  
>-and it was over too soon, wooden sword falling from nerveless fingers and her lungs feeling too big for her ribcage.<p>

"I'm out of shape." Drew muttered in disbelief. Then, practically a wail, "I'm _out of shape?_"

She stormed off with her eyes watering, telling herself that it was just the sweat. She HATED sweat! Her clothes would get stained and need to be washed and she truthfully didn't know where the washing machines were…

And how could she just lose control like that? Any Campers who witnessed the mini-tantrum shrugged and went back to what they were doing and doubtlessly thought 'that's why she was replaced' and how 'Piper doesn't mind getting sweaty because she's all about inner beauty'.

Bunch of useless sheep!

Honestly, didn't they see that Piper was just as much an Aphrodite child as she was? She just accepted it while Piper, oh no, she'd rather be anything but!

Honestly, why didn't they look at the facts:

1.) She apparently hated being beautiful (she cut her hair like that on purpose!)

2.) She hated it when she got mom's blessing (Drew would kill to have her skin instantly cleared up).

3.) She hated being called a 'knockout' by a hot guy (whose bones Drew would totally jump)

and 4.) Worst of all, Lil' Miss Movie-Star was ashamed that her dad was a super-hot superstar in Hollywood!

Honestly, did she have a mental disorder or something?

Fact was Piper McLean hated everything that other Aphrodite children craved: attention. And just what kinda freak was allowed to lead the cabin now? She should've accepted the challenge, and kicked the little tramp so hard her "inner-beauty" would get internal bleeding!

… or not. Charmspeak was Drew's main weapon, and Piper had THAT better than she did too. Probably complained about that too, because that was the sort of "problems" Piper McLean had to deal with.

'Honestly,' Drew thought spitefully, 'if I had a movie-star dad-"

And that was what gave Drew pause. She had gone three weeks head-over heels in lust with Tristan McLean (she viewed it as a personal betrayal that he helped spawn Dumpster-Girl) and before Piper showed up like she owned the place she never knew he had a daughter.

Probably was smart of him keeping her secret, the paparazzi would be all over the little troll if…

…if there was the slightest scandal…

Drew smiled, reapplying her lip-gloss. Oh, she had a weapon that could outdo Piper McLean, beyond charmspeak and stupid sword-fighting…

_(Back at the Aphrodite Cabin...) _

"**Get out.**" Drew announced to the cabin. It was more like a narration that a command, since she added a layer of charmspeak to it.

There weren't many of them, mostly some of her younger sisters. Tween-magazines bookmarked to the latest pop sensations were discarded and makeup was left half applied.

Drew dug through her wardrobe after stripping quickly. She selected an outfit that suggested humility and lack of concern for personal appearance. It was easy; she just used Piper as a model.

'It's going to look bad, but it will pay off,' she told herself, fixing her hair into a pony-tail with a scrunchie. Oh gods have pity this was going to do horrible things to her scalp!

She made herself feel a little bit better when she started ransacking Piper's bag. It felt like she was ripping the guts out of the Salvation-Army-Monster. Was that girl's idea of a shopping spree a drive to the dump?

Ah here it was… did teen girls still wear one-pieces? She knew that they were worn for swim-teams and stuff but just… casually, to the beach? By Hera's hairdresser, Drew was in awe of Piper's complete disregard for anything that bore a semblance to fashion!

'Lucky she's part squaw or something because she wouldn't get anything close to a proper tan otherwise,' Drew reflected smugly as she disposed of the fugly bathing-suit with relish by rending it to bits with a pair of safety-scissors and dividing the remains into separate trash-cans.

The rest of the room had to be more organized, but left with the same sense of chaos.

Drew took a breath, and went under one of the beds.

"…oh gods!" There was so much trash; tissues, chocolate wrappers, enough for at least five Aphrodite children coping with bad breakups.

She sniffed, picking at a piece of gum cautiously with her nail. "Where are you Dumpster-Girl?"

The faux-cleaning and self-pity went on for a few more minutes, before she finally heard the door open and Piper's voice.

"Thank the gods." Drew gasped, sitting up so quickly she banged her head on the bottom of the bed.

_(Piper POV)_

Piper just returned from sparing to find the cabin in more disarray than she thought possible for her siblings. "What happened here-?"

There was a bang and an 'ow' from one of the bunks. With elaborate cursing, Drew sat up, rubbing her forehead.

Piper blinked. "Drew?"

"…yeah? What is it?" Drew snapped irritably.

Piper took in the chaos of their cabin, frowning. "What were you doing down there?"

"Cleaning. Lacey said you wanted me to do it and if I didn't there was a catapult with my name on it."

Piper snorted, covering her mouth to hide the smile. Drew glared up at her. "That little bitch."

'_Let's see, the pros of leaving Drew to nurse her wounded head and pride? Well, it is Drew. But…_' Piper did tell the rest of the cabin about acting beautiful, with love.

"I'll get you some ice." She offered, trying to sound genial and sympathetic. She expected Drew to snap at her, to refuse in a haughty fashion.

What she did NOT expect was Drew to slump her shoulders meekly, saying 'thanks'.

"…are you ok?" Piper asked, uncertain if she wanted to know. Drew hadn't looked this… un-fabulous, if that was a word, since Piper met her.

Drew waved a perfectly manicured hand dismissively. "Just not used to doing cleaning."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Piper remarked drily.

"I thought you were getting me ice." Drew snapped back.

"It's in the refrigerator, help yourself." Piper answered coolly, any sympathy drying up. She looked around at the flung clothes. "Wait, this is my stuff! Were you going through my things?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Yeah, first you'd have to get clothes I'd want to touch. Some of the girls wanted to go swimming but Alison forgot her swimsuit, you're around the same size so she borrowed yours."

Piper was biting her bottom lip nervously. "Which one is Alison?"

Drew made a show of blinking. "Alison? Blonde, bit on the shorter side, sort of flat-chested?"

"I don't remember her." Piper confessed, looking slightly ashamed.

'_I should hope not_,' Drew thought cruelly, '_seeing how she died before you barged in here_.'

"I didn't really expect that I'd need to remember twenty new brothers and sisters." Piper muttered sulky.

_(Drew POV)_

"I actually know what you mean." Drew admitted, letting a bit of genuine sympathy slip in. "Let me guess, your dad was always sure to tell you how much mom loved you both but had to leave?"

"How'd you-?"

"It's a pretty typical speech." Drew explained scowling. "They tell how much she loves you, how it would've been a perfect family if she weren't so busy, and then you come here and you're with a bunch of people that are your brothers and sisters and some of them are the same age as you… and… just…"

Drew made strangling motions in the air. Piper looked disturbed, but also pensive. "I never thought of it that way before."

"It's not that bad." Drew quickly amended. "I mean, a bunch of brothers and sisters is totally rad, and we have powers and get to come to a pretty sweet Camp with our own spot by the lake. They're probably there now."

"Wait," Piper frowned. "How can we have our own spot?"

Drew's cryptic smile said volumes. "When you're a daughter of Aphrodite, they let you have a spot, and they hope that you'll invite them to it."

As if she couldn't help herself, Piper's lips twitched, possibly thinking of Jason in a speedo.

'_Huh, maybe she is my sister_.' Drew reflected, before quashing any feelings of camaraderie. '_But she's also a fugly thief whose going down_.'

"You can go if you want." Drew stomached picking up some of Piper's hideous cloths to make the absentminded suggestion seem more spontaneous.

Piper broke from her reverie to help pick up the rest of the clothes and help stuff them into her bag, looking thoughtful. "I don't have a bathing-suit now though."

"Yeah, that Alison, such a bitch…" Drew leaned in to whisper. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"…what?" Piper frowned, suspicious.

With a slight grin, Drew shimmied out of hip-huggers that had seen better days. "Get some towels, strut like you mean it, and nobody can tell the difference."

Mouth open, Piper blinked. "er, don't you have swimsuits?"

"None that would fit you, sorry." Drew explained, acting contrite.

"No, I mean…" Even though she loathed admitting it, Drew did think Piper was cute all flustered. "You don't have to-"

The oversized t-shirt belonged to an old boyfriend, and Drew forgot she had it. But it came easily off, and its raggedy appearance made her satin push-up bra appear even more enticing. "Oh, if you want me to change-"

She reached around and Piper looked like she was about to have a fit. "No! That's fine."

"Just 'fine'?" Drew teased.

Piper stuck her chin out in defiance. "They look expensive."

"All of me is expensive sweetheart. Go undress and get two towels. Sunglasses, those will work too." Drew made a show of looking around. When Piper came out of the bathroom, she finally 'found' the sunscreen and tanning oil where she placed them. "Here they are… wow."

"What?" Piper squared herself defiantly, preparing for insults.

But Drew had to keep her off her balance, so she was honest. "You're actually sexy."

There was silence where Piper blushed at the unexpected compliment and Drew smirked behind her hand. This was going to be easier than she thought.

_(Piper POV)_

Well _this_ was not what Piper had been expecting when she woke up this morning.

They must have made quite the sight too. Drew walking in her underwear, apparently convinced that attitude was what separated silky satin lingerie from swimwear. There were people staring, but in all honestly wasn't unusual. Piper found herself trying to mimic Drew's poise if not her attitude.

She didn't have nearly as nice underwear, jack-o-lantern print boy-shorts and a white cotton bra. She tried to cover as much of herself as possible with her towel flung over her shoulder.

Piper wasn't (despite popular opinion) naïve enough to think a taste of her own medicine would be enough to cure Drew of her inherent bitchiness, but it turned out she was surprisingly easy to talk to.

Apparently Drew's dad was a photographer, and he begged mom to do some modeling for him. Piper didn't want to know how it escalated after that, but she did let it slip how she always thought her dad met Aphrodite on a beach because he loved to go surfing.

Also, she had always thought (but never told anyone, EVER!) that the beach was the most romantic and undeniably sexy place for two people to fall in love.

She had been, and still was, expecting some sort of prank from Drew. That there was actually a section of the lake that looked like it was a Disney illustration brought to life simply wowed her.

There between reeds were at least ten yards of sand that looked softer, water that seemed cleaner, and the sun reflected more brightly.

But Piper also noticed Drew checking the woods. "What are you looking for?"

"Hm? Oh, just thought they'd be here is all."

"Right." Piper crossed her arms, unconvinced. "What is this really? Do you want that fight now Drew? Or is this just an elaborate trap?"

Drew rolled her eyes, bending at the waist to spread out her towel… and Piper though didn't mean to look (honestly!) she just noticed that she was exceptionally toned.

"Your problem Pipes," Drew sauntered slowly toward Piper with a seductive swing in her hips. "Is that you really think my traps would be elaborate…"

Piper would swear that she could smell peppermint on Drew's breath along with the lavender perfume she normally wore; lips were a shiny deep red that was almost purple, and probably tasted like grape Jolly Rancher.

Before Piper could rationalize why she was thinking about how Drew's lips tasted, or how she walked or smelled, Drew's hands were on her shoulders, and she was then taking notice on how much thinner her wrists were without any jewelry.

Then, with surprising strength, Drew shoved her back into the shallow water.

When Piper came up, sputtering and indignant, Drew was smiling mischievously, before diving in and swimming past.

Whatever the moment was with all its conflicted feelings was gone from Piper's head.

Instead, she merely recognized the obvious challenge, thought 'it's on!' and swam after Drew.

'_Piper's manly hands sure can be put to good use_.' Drew thought in a daze.

"You could put on your own sunscreen you know." Piper accused, rubbing vigorously at Drew's shoulder-blades, possibly thinking that would keep her from relaxing. She was wrong though, and Drew stretched sensuously with a purr as her muscles welcomed in the pressure.

"Lower… please? I promise I'll do you next." Drew kicked her feet in the air daintily.

Drew found herself positively aglow in the feel of Piper's hands drifted down to the small of her back, tracing along her spine. She also felt a stab of triumph when Piper tried to surreptitiously fold her legs together.

There was silence for a moment, where Piper glossed over her drying panties and started applying the sunscreen to her thighs. Drew smirked lightly.

"Thought you wanted me to put on my own sunscreen?"

"Thought you were exhausted from me beating you in the water?" Piper shot back. "How can you be in this good shape but still be such a slow swimmer?"

"Because I was letting you win." Drew instinctively denied. "… So you think I'm in good shape?"

She could hear Piper swallow. "Yeah… Do you do… yoga or stuff?"

"Pilates! Thank you for noticing!" Knowing the opportunity would be best now, Drew executed a scissor stretch with one luscious leg, as if showing off form. When she brought it back down, her thighs 'accidently' caught Piper's hand and pressed it against her center, covered only by slightly moist satin.

Piper didn't immediately try to pull away. She froze, suddenly stiff as a board. Drew recognized this 'dear-in-headlights' reaction without looking up to Piper's face. She sighed, turning over and arching her back. It let her catch a look at Piper McLean's jaw drop. Drew had unclasped her bra before letting Piper apply the sunscreen, and now she was topless.

"Drew you really should-!"

"Oh relax Dumpster-Girl, nothing either of us hasn't seen before." The causal use of the insulting nickname threw Piper off-track, as Drew intended. She needed Piper off-balanced, uncertain and flustered.

Of course it helped that McLean just looked downright adorable when she was simultaneously mortified and aroused!

"…people might come…" Piper protested weakly.

Drew sighed, taking a deep breath. "HEY PERVS! NAKED GIRL ALERT!"

In her panic Piper pinned Drew back. "Don't do that!"

Despite Piper's hand covering her mouth, Drew still managed to smile, and she experimentally flicked out her tongue, tasting the sunscreen (vaguely like almond-butter) and making Piper pull her hand back as if it was burned.

Piper was still straddling her though, and didn't seem as quick in getting off.

Drew reached out and pulled Piper closer in, so that her meager cleavage was level to her eyes. "There's no one around but us. No one is going to come. Just **relax**."

This was the first big step, the deciding factor: a small amount of charmspeak to get Dumpster-Girl to lower her guard. Judging by how the confused little whore bit her lip, unconsciously sexy, she was unsure whether to fight or not.

Drew rolled her hips, kindling body-heat between Piper's legs, and the younger girl whimpered.

Sitting up, Drew reached behind her darker-skinned counterpart's back and unclasped the simple white (how VERY virginal) cotton bra.

"I think," Drew started tugging the bra down Piper's arms "that I'm done. Lay on your back sweetie."

"I don't need it!" Piper said quickly. "I tan really, really, well! I never burn."

"Good thing I came so prepared then, isn't it hon?" Drew held up the tanning oil. She put a hand between Piper's breasts (small-ish but perky and proportionate) and gently but inevitably pushed Piper down onto her own towel.

_(Piper POV)_

'_Okay,_" Piper thought to herself in utter confusion._ "What exactly is going on right now?_'

Piper was aware she was breathing unattractively, panting in nervous bursts that caught in her throat, while Drew knelt next to her kneading her abdomen like it was dough.

Piper felt doughy now even though she was trim enough that Drew needed to work the muscles in her stomach until they were practically jellied before she could mold them between her hands. She felt doughy and too hairy and every kind of insecure there was all because Drew wasn't human.

She couldn't be! Normal people didn't make you think they're going to swallow you whole like a snake one minute then talk calmly to you the next!

But then Piper realized she was being stupid, of course Drew wasn't completely human, and neither was she. So she answered Drew's innocent questions as succinctly as possible, 'Leo was at the forges a lot', 'no Jason was doing fine too, just busy', 'it was hard that Dad couldn't know any of this'…

It was when Drew was rubbing the oil on her knees her voice broke completely. Wasn't like she actually was hoping for anything, just needed to gauge what exactly this meant…

"Higher." Piper gasped.

And Drew complied, palms rubbing her thighs, fingertips trailing over boy-shorts.

"…higher." Piper whispered, trying to keep from trembling.

And it was back to her tummy and ribcage being lathered in the tanning-oil.

With a swallow she couldn't disguise, Piper repeated softly, "Higher…"

Piper could see Drew raising an eyebrow and immediately regretted saying anything, feeling like the lowest sort of deviant up until Drew shifted one leg between hers, kneeling over her.

Feeling Drew's heat radiating and having her knee so close made Piper unaware of her breasts being palmed, massaged, but when thumbs flicked over nipples made hyper-sensitive from the oil-

"Oh gods-!" Piper nerves were on fire as spasms shot through her, down to her toes curling all on their own… she didn't even think that was a real thing!

And then Drew was looking down at her with eyebrow still raised, and Piper realized she had bucked up her hips to get friction against Drew's knee between her leg and oh gods her shorts were practically dripping even though they both had gotten out of the water half-an-hour ago-!

Piper's face was burning with humiliation, but if Drew noticed she didn't comment, rather than leaning (increasing pressure!) and whispering "Anyone tell you that you got a nice set of pipes?"

It was so unexpected that Piper let out a nervous giggle… she NEVER giggled.

"Actually my Grandfather-"

Her train of thought was derailed when Drew mashed their lips together. She was wrong about the flavor; it didn't taste like artificial grape, too sharp.

More like cranberry, and when her tongue swirled against and then entered her mouth she could taste peppermint mouthwash.

It reminded her of Christmas. The shifting surface of the towel as they started grinding reminded her of the beach.

…strange how those things didn't seem to fit so well until now, just like her and Drew…

But Drew pulled away, slowly, so that her tongue flicked against Piper's lips once more before beginning a descent down that left Piper trembling.

"shhh… relax Pipes." Drew cooed softly, lingering just below the swell of her breasts.

"Don't call me that," Piper managed to say between shudders. "My dad calls me that…"

"Piper, **don't tell me what to do**." Drew snapped harshly, a serpentine flick of the tongue sending shocks like the crack of a whip. "Don't **ever** tell me what to do."

And then Piper had to admit, Drew had a point. She knew what she was doing and Piper obviously didn't. She should just be quiet and let Drew have her way.

When Drew's fingers were finished tugging down the shorts, her fingers proved to be just like her, long and nimble and… and graceful…and so long…and… and teasing…

"Ah… oh… oh… ohh-!"

_(Drew POV)_

Drew expertly shimmied out of her panties, reveling in the twofold power she held over Piper.

The source of Charmspeak was confidence and esteem. Piper may possessed both once, probably from proclaiming (lying!) that she was Mommy's favorite.

'_But that isn't the case now_,' Drew thought spitefully to herself, listening to Piper sigh and gasp, watching her squirm and writhe in harmony with her probing fingers and skillful tongue.

Just a little bit of charmspeak while Piper 'Dumpster-Girl' McLean was lost in ecstasy and Drew owned the little bitch.

Now it was just important to get Piper to admit it as well.

Drew sat up, face to face with her rival, her long dark hair acting as a curtain falling around Piper's face, obscuring the now blurry perfect world. For this moment, Drew was the only person in her world. "Who do you belong to?"

There was a moment's hesitation that had less to do with being in complete rapture than Drew liked, so two of her gentle teasing fingers became rigid inside Piper.

"…Drew…you…please-!"

"That's right," Drew whispered, rotating her wrist and curling her fingers in a 'come-hither' gesture, reducing Piper to a flushed and mewling mass of nerves.

When it was finished Piper's hair was damp with sweat and stuck to her naturally tanned skin, and was breathing shallowly, nearly unconscious and spent.

"Oh Pipes," Drew cooed softly, "I guess this means I'm the real knockout…"

_(Piper POV) _

click click.

clickclickclick.

Piper's felt around, puzzled. First thing she realized was that she couldn't find anything.

Second was that she could feel everything. Grainy sand under her, bits of gravel and dead grass in her hand…

Where were the towels?

… where were her clothes?

Panicking she opened her eyes. There was Drew, fully clothed and circling around her.

She had a camera.

"You know before today I didn't think you HAD a good side," Drew started conversationally, "but right now I'm getting so many useable shots… What? I told you my dad is a photographer, didn't I?"

"GIVE ME THA-!"

"I told you not to tell me what to do Pipes." Drew snarled. Like a switch, Piper felt her throat close. Oh gods what did she let happen-?

Whistling cheerfully, Drew moved aside one of the bushes, pulling out a camcorder. "I'm sure if I attached your name to the pictures and the video it would really blow up. Go viral. Do you know what that means? Like a virus, meant to be spread. People wouldn't have to subscribe, wouldn't have to pay, it would pop up almost anywhere. It happens all the time, you know, with the big movie stars."

Drew finished that speech with a sugary smile that Piper had seen all the time at her schools from the malicious popular girls, but never half as monstrous. Piper swore she would not cry she would NOT.

But Drew wasn't done. "Actually might help your dad's career, the coverage. Make him more approachable, his poor neglected tomboy of a daughter experimenting with her sexuality, posting nude pictures and sex-tapes… I don't know about you, but I always wanted to be famous. Maybe I should send them all online now, seeing how it's doing you such a favor…" She started pressing buttons on the camcorder.

"…don't." Piper managed to get out, sounding like a hiccup. She knew she was crying now. "Please don't."

"Oh shush Pipes, I'm reasonable, we'll talk about it on our way back… let's see, I tried drying off your clothes by the fire but I turn my back for like a second and the ugly things go up in smoke." She rummaged through a hand-bag. "Here you go."

It could barely be called a towel. It was somewhere between a washcloth and a napkin, and Piper found herself look from it to Drew incredulously.

"Oh now you're being picky." Drew started rummaging through her bag. "I thought your people were all about running half-naked through the woods."

Before Piper could even try to answer to **that** delightful bit of racism, Drew flung something at her feet like she was giving a whiny dog a treat. "I at least brought you shoes."

Hideous, bright white orthopedic nurses shoes. Drew had resurrected the Shoes of Shame.

"Had to go through some garbage to get them," Drew explained with a sadistic smirk. "But sometime it does pay to go through the Dumpster, you taught me that much."

They walked back together, Piper feeling humiliated and used, praying to any of the gods not to let anyone see her like this.

She would rather have waited for it to get dark and sprint back to the cabins, but instead Drew had wrapped her arm around in a deceptively friendly fashion and all but frog-marched her back, all the while chattering about her list of demands like she was planning a slumber-party.

The worst part was that with each addition, Piper just found a small and meek voice coming from her own throat saying 'right'.

"I'm not a fan of the current rotation system for garbage patrol, so how about we separate it into two shifts, one for the bathroom and one for bunks?" Drew smiled as she pretended that she hadn't thought of the patsies beforehand. "Your friends Mitchell and Lacey can alternate between the two until, say, those ugly braces of hers come off?"

"…right…" Piper replied miserably.

"I think you should totally introduce me to your dad. He can teach me surfing! Of course, I only know how to body-surf but I don't think he'll mind, if you know what I mean…" Drew smiled lecherously. "I mean, he's still hot for an old guy, and famous… don't worry, not going to be wicked stepmom, that's too Oedipus for me. Probably just sleep with him a few times to see what mom saw in him."

And Piper just repeated, starting to tear up all the more, "…right."

"Sweat-pants are banned."

There was a pause, Piper expecting to have further explanation or rambling, but apparently Drew didn't believe that this particular rule needed any further explanation, so again she just muttered brokenly 'right'.

"Grow your hair out. In fact, let's have regulation hair-styles for girls and boys!" Drew clapped her hands in sudden delight that made Piper jump. "Oooh! We can use alternating styles as a new punishment and reward system! It'll be perfect!"

"Fine…fine…alright."

"...and Jason?" Drew's voice had a clear edge now. "He's NOT yours. Not anymore."

"..."

"Got it, Pipes?" Drew chirped maliciously.

"...yes."

"Oh, and Pipes? I shower around 8AM, and I could really use someone like you to scrub my back…"

Piper cringed at the feel of Drew's nails running down her back. She made a break for it and thanked the gods that no one was around to see her sprint teary-eyed and naked into the Aphrodite cabin…

…where all her brothers and sisters were awake, staring.

For a moment, they all just stared, some of her older sisters giggling and screeching in amusement and one of her brothers (a _pervert_that Piper was going to have words with) had the nerve to of the smarter ones immediately looked to the Shoes, and knew what was going on. Lacy actually burst into tears.

Piper gave a start as Drew suddenly appeared next to her, wrapping her arm around her. "Oh good, you all are here. I just finished 'talking' to Piper and she agreed, as counselor for our cabin, to make some moderate changes so we can all live in the manner we're accustomed. Isn't that right Piper?"

She could only stare at the perfectly clean floor, fighting back tears. She was unable to meet her siblings betrayed faces as she led them back into un-fabulous tyranny.

And she wanted nothing more than to tell them that it wasn't true, that she was keeping things the same, the way they SHOULD be, and that Drew was a filthy liar… and to put on some clothes… she wanted to do that too.

... but then Drew patted her handbag with the camera and camcorder meaningfully.

"Right." Piper managed to get out without her voice breaking. "…right…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Due to this being my most popular story (which sort of depresses me, with it being smut) I present a second chapter! I do hope it is enjoyed. _

_At least it's smut keeping true to characters._

* * *

><p>Breaking up with Jason was the most painful thing Piper ever had to do.<p>

Seeing how that topped things like climbing a wall with lava, or fighting family of inbred Cyclops, or a Department Store filled with witchcraft…

Maybe it was because it hurt so badly that Drew was determined to make it last all the longer.

In the Cabin Ten, there was a special room specifically designed so that children of Aphrodite could get over their numerous break-ups. Mostly that included a ton of chocolate, countless discs of emotionally charged music, and pictures of attractive celebrities. Pretty standard, though the archery range where one could work out aggression against an ex's picture plastered on a target was somewhat outside the norm.

Either way, Piper found herself sulking in a Jacuzzi, ignoring her Diet Pepsi, listening to P!nk and reluctantly firing a cross-bolt at a picture of Jason. Even though she was the one who broke it off, tearfully insisting that they would stay friends, even though none of their actual was real to begin with, being Mist-induced memories Hera provided… Piper was still resentful.

No, that wasn't the right word at all.

Piper McLean was furious at Jason.

Because when she felt like she was opening up her heart and stomping on it with an overpriced pair of pumps, when she let go of the guy who was the center of her world…

Jason didn't look devastated. He didn't look taken-aback nor did he look heartbroken like she had expected. Hades that was probably what Drew had wanted in the first place. Breaking hearts, breaking up couples, it fit her MO.

But Jason wasn't shocked or devastated or distraught or… or devastated at all!

The best Piper got from him was a brief look of confusion like he didn't realize they were dating, some reassuring little nod that they'd stay friends-

_Because why wouldn't they stay friends? Not like his heartwasbrokenintoittybittyp eices-_

_TWACK!_

No, only one heart was broken, and Piper had finally gotten the hang of shooting these goofy-looking pistol-gripped crossbows. Jason's poster, which captured him in a typical 'Leader' pose, was filled with small quarrels, and Piper had eaten about a half-pound of Dove chocolate to the mournful/wrathful tune of "Heartbreaker".

Drew was most pleased. "Good shot."

Not looking back to her, Piper mumbled a word of thanks, sinking beneath the bubbles. They did little to cover nudity, and Drew had insisted on forgoing swimwear. Not that either of them had reason to be modest around one another…

Of course, they viewed that seduction differently. Piper was ashamed. It was wrong, it was incestuous, it robbed her of something she was supposed to save for true love, and Drew abused and humiliated her with it.

On the other hand, Drew pointed out she hardly robbed Piper, what with her 'doors wide open'. As for the claim of incest, none of the gods actually had material genetics, so there was actually no fuss about siblings 'experimenting' with one another. The only real problem was seeing each other every day, sharing a cabin… and as for true love-

"I'm sorry he wasn't more upset Pillow Queen." Drew stretched luxuriously and patted Piper sympathetically on the arm. "Honestly though, guys like Jason? They come and go. Not like he can match what _we_ have."

"Don't touch me."

"**Don't tell me what to do."** Drew shot back, voice layered in charmspeak.

And worst of all, worse than the new nicknames or Jason perfectly fine with being 'friend-zoned', was that the charmspeak had power over her now. How much of it was due to Drew being confident and cheerful about seducing her half-sister, while Piper was paralyzed with shame and fear, it was hard to tell. One thing was for sure though, Drew was a sociopath.

"Right then," chirped Drew happily, "How about we review the new schedule."

It wasn't a question, not really. Drew didn't ask questions anymore. And she didn't really mean 'we', she meant for Piper to recite the new orders for Cabin Ten. And she'd do it too, if it meant avoiding being charmspeaked into doing something worse.

This… this was how all the members of Cabin Ten felt before she came, while Drew was in charge and threatened them continuously with the threat of stripping them of free-will. No wonder they were so cowardly.

That's what she was now, cowardly. Scared to stand up to a girl in '80s perm and pink-mascara. Some daughter of Aphrodite she turned out to be.

"Well?"

Deep breaths Piper, deep breaths… "Cabin inspections."

"Uh-huh. Including the mandated haircuts in Cabin Ten." A sly smirk. "You hadn't forgotten that, have you?"

"No." Piper swallowed, feeling sick. "Of course not."

"Good!" Drew ran long nails through her hair. "Can I just say I love you with pigtails? Not many can pull it off without looking like a rug-muncher, but… well in your case it fits."

"T-then we have Arts & Crafts-"

"Which means?" Nails dug a little deeper into her scalp.

"Which _ow_ means time with the Ares and Apollo cabins."

"That's right! Total hunks, perfectly acceptable to date. I'm going to have a picnic with Sherman, actually. Muscles on his muscles, he's perfect."

"He's very lucky."

"Brown-nose," Drew chided. "You're right of course, but nobody likes a kiss-ass, Squeaker."

_Pillow-Queen, Squeaker, Sweet-tart…_ if someone told Piper she'd miss being called 'Dumpster-Queen' a week ago, she'd kick their butt. Now she'd kiss whoever had the decency to remember her old nickname.

By Hades, she missed being called 'Beauty-Queen' by Leo…

… Leo… she could understand Jason moving on so quick, but Leo? Wasn't their friendship real? Why hadn't he visited? How could there be no word from him? Didn't he ask? Did the Argo II really need this much time to prepare?

"Don't worry though, I'll set you up with someone eventually," fingers tweaked Piper's earlobe, and _damn it_ she did squeak. "And with someone who you could appreciate for their inner beauty too! I know that's what's really important to you after all, what with... huh. No, you've only dated Jason and me, so I can't say that 'inner' beauty is your type. But it's what you _say_ is your type, isn't it?"

Shame, crushing shame fell on her, and it grew larger when Drew shimmied over through the water, ripples breaking the stillness and lapping at her collarbone. Another damn _squeak _when Drew rolls a nipple through her thumb and forefinger, experimentally.

"Well, isn't that what you say, Piper?" Drew wasn't really asking.

So Piper didn't really answer. Some defiance had to remain, it just had to.

"**Answer my question truthfully, Pillow-Queen." **Drew leaned into her, and Piper was forced to whimper (between her squeaks) that 'yes, she did say that inner-beauty was most important'. And afterwards, she had to admit that she didn't follow her own teachings.

No, she was in love with Jason and he didn't feel nearly as much as she did. Why would he? She was the only one who had memories of them being together, she was the only one who put effort into their relationship, he just was too focused on…

… Jason was too focused on saving the world. Trying to regain back his memories and find out what was real. And all she could think about was how she wished he loved her as much as she loved him.

And of course, she loved him so much based on a lie that a goddess sold her.

What was her excuse for moaning when Drew (her half-sister?) thumbed at her sex, breathed sharply into her ear, ran fingers through her hair?

She couldn't answer.

And Drew didn't care.

She was having the time of her life. Piper McLean, as it turned out, was like one of those Happy Meal toys that you get at random with an average tasting meal. Their first time was rushed, by Drew's standards at any rate, and Piper was out like a drunken frat-boy when they finished, but the web-cam, the photos… those were priceless.

Best part of it had to be the shame, the doubt, and the guilt that crippled Piper's charmspeak, took away the only advantage that she ever had. It was exactly like a Happy Meal toy. The rare times you find the one cheap, badly built, ill-conceived toy you couldn't help but play with.

Drew didn't foresee ever getting tired of playing with Piper.

It was too much fun, seeing her flinch whenever she was spoken to. There was always that jolt of excitement she got whenever Piper was shamed of her own arousal. Her growing role as submissive, how well she fit into it… how she'd lay back and whimper and pant whenever Drew decided to 'practice' fooling around.

No, it was way too much fun playing with Piper.

Of course, there would come a time when she'd have to be thrown away so Drew could play with a new toy. Maybe she'd even make good on that promise to fuck Tristan McLean. That would just be naughty, even my Drew's standards and… well, that settled that. She had to do it. Would be a great way to conclude her 'partnership' with Piper, and then she'd set the Pillow-Queen up with… oh, Clovis or some lucky loser who Drew would _assure_ McLean would be desperately in-lust with.

And by the time she was finished playing around with Piper, well, the squaw would have plenty of tricks to show.

She really did squeak, and it was cute, in a 'puppy-with-a-bandage' sort of way.

It was pathetic too, that a daughter of Aphrodite would be so easy to manipulate and push over the edge. It only took a few strokes under the warm water for her to start twitching and moaning. It took maybe… three minutes for Drew to get Piper to climax.

So far, two minutes was her personal best, and she was looking forward to setting a new record.

… Eh, those announcements could wait.

"D-Drew…" Ah, and now the little slut was whimpering. Perfect.

"What is it Pipes?" Drew flexed her fingers, relishing the delightful shiver that started inside Piper before in externalized, hardening nipples and sending caramel-blush to her cheeks. The color perfectly complimented the tears in her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Drew was half-way out of the water, so her breasts (fuller, firmer) mashed against the younger girl. The effort was worth it. Ridiculous 'kaleidoscope' irises surrounded pupils shrunk to pin-pricks, and Piper's mouth opened in a tell-tale 'O'.

"All you need to do is tell me to stop, and I'll do it." Slowly, deliberately torturous, Drew gyrated. Piper's protests died with croaks that turned to moans. Face flush with shame, her fingers hesitantly touched the undersides of Drew's breasts and squeezed.

"Perfect Piper… my perfect little Pillow-Queen… **Lower.**"

Ω

* * *

><p>Perfectly happy, perfectly content, that's what Leo was! Oh you bet that's what he was. Never you mind that his friends insisted on such unneeded drama, never you mind he probably wasn't ever going to get laid at this rate, never you mind that he had crippling emotional issues relating to neigh uncontrollable fire-bending whatever… no, Leo was perfectly happy, perfectly content. Meant he could work on the Argo II in peace and quiet-<p>

"LEO!"

Startled out of his perfectly happy, perfectly content haze, Leo banged his head against the prototype mast with solar-panel sails. That made him considerably less happy and content. He quickly recovered and looked over to the distressed cry.

Cornrows did not look particularly attractive on Lacy, nor did a mullet on Michel. To be frank, both their delicate, angelic proportions were thrown into the worst light with those haircuts, making them look ridiculous and positively homely.

Ah yes, Drew is clever when it comes to cruelty.

"Are you alright?" Lacy bites her lip, containing her own anxiety in face of Leo's new injury.

That was nice of her, Leo thought, though he had no idea why she was so worried. Even when he felt along his forehead and felt the bump and the bleeding, he wasn't worried. He was happy and content.

Correction, perfectly happy and perfectly content, that's what he was.

"Sure, 'sup?"

Lacy and Michel exchanged looks of apprehension, and then shot glances around the otherwise empty bunker as if they thought some monster was going to pop out from behind the workshop or out from the shadows.

Again, Leo had no idea what they were so worried about.

He was perfectly-

"Leo, it's Drew. She's out of control." Michel ran his hands over his half-bare scalp in anguish. "The haircuts, the Initiation, color-coordinating, the Shoes of Shame-!"

"The Shoes of Shame!" Lacy wailed in agreement, it was heinous.

"Someone needs to do something about it, please!" Michel wrung his hands nervously when Leo's expression didn't change despite the list of atrocities. "I… I know we don't do much and all, but if our Cabin's sprit breaks, who knows what it could mean for the love-life of everyone here!"

"I'm sorry guys, wish I could help, but I'm super busy." Leo gestured proudly at the Argo II. "This baby will fly, sail, and dominate the freeway by the time its finish-!"

"She's hurting Piper," Lacy said in a hurry. "We don't know how, but Piper isn't fighting her anymore and the rest of the cabin is too afraid to find out what Drew did to her. Please, she's your friend, isn't she?"

That gave Leo pause and both Aphrodite siblings had the belated realization that's what they should've started with, would've saved time. Because now Leo was thinking very hard, even though his brain was telling him he had so much more to worry about.

"Please help us Leo… we're really worried."

He should be too, he realized. He really should. But all Leo could think about was how the Argo II needed more work, how if this was a problem Jason would have told him, how the world kinda needed saving-

_-if he thought hard enough he'd remember Drew visiting him and no one stopped her because Piper wasn't there to object when she told him with her lovely voice how perfectly happy and perfectly content he was with his work that absolutely needed to get done-! _

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm really, really busy!" Leo wiped sweat and blood off his brow hastily, going back to work on the Argo II, and avoiding the shocked looks both Aphrodite children.

He… he wasn't himself lately…

But that was alright. He was perfectly happy, perfectly content.

… P-Perfectly happy, perfectly content…

Ω

* * *

><p>There was a song about this, Drew supposed. This unique relationship she had formulated with Sherman. Honestly, it revolved around his pecs, but they were just the right size for things to orbit them so it made sense.<p>

"Drew?"

Crap, now he decided he wanted to talk. He wasn't normally talkative. No, one of the best things about him for booty-calls was he was smart enough to know they weren't exculsive, that he wasn't entitled to anything, and that she was the hottest girl in Camp. But when he got to thinking, Sherman was as much a pain as the rest of the Ares children.

"Yes hon?" She snuggled, hoping that would get the muscle-head to shut up. A romantic picnic setting by the lake with her best sun-dress was normally enough to get guys to shut up and make-out with her.

"This has been great," And he probably expects it to get better, "but I gotta ask-?"

"No you don't." Drew snapped.

He had the sense to shut up. They started kissing, and he copped a feel twice before she caught him glancing down the help's top.

"Oh please…"

"Sorry!" Sherman ran his fingers through his hair (pointless, he had a crew-cut) looking hopeless. "I just don't know why she's here."

Drew just shrugged. "I like having someone to carry by bags. Pipes? Refill."

She immediately obeyed, pouring nectar into a plastic cup for Drew. It was better than if she decided to use charmspeak to make her do something else, and Sherman was already looking her over like she was a piece of meat.

"Thank you sweetie!" Drew smacked Piper on the rear in a manner that could be mistaken for flirtation if it wasn't so possessive. To that, Sherman gave her an inquisitive glance, to which Drew shrugged, as if to say 'if you must…'

He put his hand on her as well, exploring the feel of her through Capri shorts. Piper stiffened, and her mind curiously was torn between pulling away in panic and letting the ordeal just work itself away.

'If you do wrong, Drew might order you to do it correctly and if she does you won't even have the choice anymore not like you have it with the pictures and a video-'

"Drew, this is kinda fucked up."

… While grateful he stopped, a small part of Piper had felt strangely offended if he was talking about her butt.

"How so hon?" Poisonously sweet, warning Sherman to tread carefully, that's how Drew asked that question. It was enough to terrify Piper and Sherman had the good sense to look Drew in the eye when he addressed his concern.

"Look, I'm all for one-upping some snotty bitch, or seizing power." Sherman chuckled, sounding like two boulders grinding together. "I mean, if I could make Clarisse my bitch and take power for Cabin-"

"Skip the macho crap," Drew yawned. "What's wrong with me making Piper our special friend?"

"It's just…" Sherman paused, doing a double-take at 'our'. "… it's just she's supposed to be part of a prophecy that will decide the fate of the world, you know? What if whatever you're pulling goes sideways and we left without one of the Seven?"

"Oh honey," When she 'sympathetically' patted Sherman's chistled face her nails hovered dangerously close under his eyes, causing him to stiffen. "I've thought about that, it'll be fine. Leo needed some encouragement to mind his business, and Jason didn't need any encouragement at all. They both want to save the world, and Pipes will do just that when she's ready. She does as she's told, right Pipes?"

"Right."

"See? Besides, it asks for a child of Aphrodite, and if Piper isn't up for it when the time comes I suppose I could step in."

Sherman raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Puh-lease. Leo and Jason could probably save the world themselves. All of Gaea's best giants have died already. No reason we shouldn't have fun."

"I guess…" Sherman looked Piper over appreciatively, and she shivered.

"Atta boy." Drew gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Pipes, me and Sherman are going to get prepped up a bit, why don't you undress and go for a swim?"

For a moment Piper imagines drowning herself to avoid any more of this humiliation.

"**Be back in five."**

Damn. Her manicured nails made the button on her Capri's slippery in her grip, but soon it was loose and the zipper followed. Shorts practically needed to be peeled off, and the tank-top was no better. She winced feeling it's friction against the scratches Drew's nails had made earlier.

"R-right." The lake water was colder than before and she shivered in the shallows.

It hurt more than she'd ever admit hearing Drew say, "From now on Sherman, this will be our spot…"

Ω

* * *

><p>"She must have gotten to Leo."<p>

"What's the point now Lacy? Everyone else is fine with us being miserable!"

"I know, it's so unfair…"

"Well, the world is at risk-?"

"Details Mitchell, details! Look, if it's up to us, than we need to get Drew's charmspeaking out of the way first."

"Cut down her confidence first?"

"Exactly, then one of us will have to fight her with earplugs or something and we'll… we'll manage that when we get there."

"We need dirt on Drew then."

"Shouldn't be hard to find… no, shouldn't be hard to find at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Muscles were sore, fingers and toes were pruned, and Piper shivered in the cold when she got out of the water. At least, she told herself it was from the cold. It had to be that at least partially. What else could be expected after swimming naked in a lake for what felt like forever?

She wasn't… getting used to, accustomed, to this. She hated Drew for taking away her freedom, for stripping her in every since of the word. She certainly wasn't attracted to Sherman, and she… she was naked, feeling lost and cold, while Drew cuddled with the son of Ares on an inviting pink blanket.

No, cuddling wasn't the right word. Piper remembered cuddling with her dad, when he read her stories when she was little. Moments like that made her dad feel like love and security incarnate, and she would go to sleep feeling warm. There wasn't any of that with Drew and Sherman.

Well, except maybe the warmth, though it didn't look comfortable. With the two of them mashed against one another, trying to stick their tongues down each other's throat, it was more a skirmish than snuggling.

And maybe it was just recent experiences coloring her judgment, but Piper had a suspicion Drew was winning. Whenever Sherman's hands moved too far up her clothes (or too little) she wasted no time forcing him to slow down or speed up.

The wetness between her legs has nothing to do with the forced swim in the lake, and the weak trembling of her knees has nothing to do with fatigue. To her surprise and to her shame, Piper finds this sight appealing, sexy. She tries to convince herself that it's purely physical, to blame it on her genetics, her 'gifts' from her mother, but she just ends up staring at Sherman's muscles flexing, pulsating.

She doesn't know what she feels for Drew anymore. It isn't as comfortable as the hatred and the fear that she was just getting used to. It felt very close to whatever arousal she felt for Sherman, which she tries to believe means nothing. He's a son of Ares, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, and they're attractive people, young and overly hormonal people.

It still didn't give her any idea what she felt for Drew now.

That scared her more than she thought possible.

Out of the corner of her eye, Drew caught her favorite toy staring. Purely for theatrics (since Sherman didn't really know what to do with his tongue) she moaned and arched her back appreciatively, grinding her hips up against swelling pelvis. Even better than the rush of heat that was pooling around her loins and most certainly better than Sherman's ungainly humping was McLean's gasp-squeak. And oh how adorable, the darling was so scandalized she forgot to cover up how aroused she was. Could hang a coat on those nipples at the rate Cherokee Barbie was revving-up.

"I think someone is feeling left out," Drew whispered in Sherman's ear. It was part of her original plan to share (she hated sharing) but they were both her toys. No reason why she shouldn't get to play house and dress-up with them.

And breaking Piper in, with ways she couldn't do alone, made her very excited.

"I'm fine," Piper managed to plead, softly. "I'm fine-"

"Yeah you are." Sherman nodded, smirking.

"Shut it." Drew ordered.

"But-?"

"Shush. I'm getting a camera," ignoring his protests, Drew readjusted her skirt "keep little sis entertained like a gentleman, thank you-"

"-No!"

That caught Drew off-guard, and she turned lazily to see Piper sprinting after her. She kept the gaze for a moment, watching breasts bounce, before rolling her eyes and continuing through the woods back around to the cabin. That had little chance of deterring McClean, even if she was shoeless and nude, and the forest floor was covered in pine-needles.

No chance of stopping her, but Drew did think it was fun to watch her hop-skip, trying to catch up quickly despite the pain and discomfort.

"What do you think you're doing?" Drew drawled, ducking under a branch in her way.

"Why would you get a camera?" Piper demanded, pulling Drew around sharply. It was hard to pull off looking righteous-fury naked with a pine-cone in your hair (hilarious) but as much as Drew wanted to deny it, Piper managed the look pretty well.

"Um..? To take pictures? Honestly Pillow-Queen-"

"I'm done."

"Excuse me?"

"Show the photos to people-"

"And download the video to the internet-"

"-Whatever! Do whatever you want, I'm not getting… I'm not doing anything with you or anyone else anymore, and I'm not doing it in front of a camera!"

"What difference does it make now?"

"Digging a deeper hole, that's what!"

"You think this is as bad as it could get? You don't think things could be worse-?"

"I know they could be worse, especially if I keep listening to you-!"

"**Shut up Piper-"**

"NO!"

And Drew was taken aback. No, absolutely not, she was not losing control now, not when she was on such a roll. If Piper was getting back her charmspeak, confidence must be spiking, resolve must've been built up. That would have to be torn back down.

Thankfully, Drew was like Picasso when it came to those tactics.

"Oh, so this is about saving yourself for Jason? Preserving your innocence?" A well practiced sneer told Piper exactly what Drew thought of that notion. "A little late for that, hon, don't you think? So with virtue out of the way, you don't really have anything to lose with someone else, do you? Probably even enjoy it."

"I… don't you say things like that…"

"People already think I'm a monster, and you haven't exactly been helping with that," Drew spurred on mercilessly. "All about love and beauty but you're always ready to tear down your own sister. That's what we are Piper. We're sisters, and you did nothing but tear me down. You're the one who got the powers, you're the one who got a chance to speak to mom, you're the one who got a boy you didn't even deserve and it's still not enough. You had to make me the bad-guy on top of everything else so that you'd feel better."

"And what are you doing now to me?!" Piper cried, trying to hold back tears. Good gods her voice got shrill when she was ready to complain. Worse was that she was making some sense…

Drew lived her life knowing she was a bully. She wanted things her way and people who interfered with that weren't her friends. Why would she treat them any differently then? Well now Piper came and stood up to her and made her start questioning all of this. All her hard work to be leader of the Aphrodite Cabin, to teach what _she_ thought mom wanted them to be like. And Piper was the one who met mom, not Drew.

Really, the only excuse Drew could come up with to put her above Piper was that she was here first, and McClean didn't deserve to take her spot from her.

… It wasn't the best justification, but it would do. Now to take care of this blubbering.

"Come here. Bring it in."

"… what-?!"

"**Come here Piper." **Drew held arms outstretched.

Quite against her will, however much she would try to say it was psychologically buried, Piper collapsed into Drew's arms. She was stiff and unresponsive until perfectly painted fingers ran through her choppy hair. Then the tears came, great wracking sobs.

Unconvincingly, Drew managed to pat her back evenly, saying "There there," in a dry sort of voice. In actuality she marveled at how silky Piper's hair was with just two-in-one shampoo and conditioner. Seriously, mom could play favorites all she liked but that was just unfair. And it also was really distracting, since she stroked and soothed Piper long enough for it to almost seem… ugh, genuine. "Piper?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you so afraid of? You aren't losing anything that you haven't lost already, and you'll be safe, maybe even happy if you **try to enjoy it.** It's not a big deal, just a way to **have fun.** So **trust me,** hmm? Can you do that hon?" Such silky hair, a bob was definitely the right style for her, and Drew was quite pleased when Piper started to relax. Spaced as it was, she probably wasn't even aware of the charmspeak thrown in.

Piper was aware of the charmspeak thrown in, but she didn't care. It was easier to believe that the feelings Drew invoked, the safety and the security, were real instead of false. Just like it was easier to believe that if she wished and wanted enough, Jason's feelings for her would be real instead of manufactured memories. It would be easy to lose her sense of self in this; she was lost already, so she may as well enjoy the fall and the oblivion.

"Good girl, Pipes," cooed Drew "such a good girl."

The poisonous approval and encouragement made Piper's heart flutter and senses dim, and she found herself smiling vapidly. "Thanks."

"Now let's go give Sherman a treat. He's been so patient after all."

Nodding, Piper let herself to be docilely led back to the lake, holding Drew's hand tightly. Drew gave her nude half-sister a comforting squeeze, coy smile playing about perfectly painted lips. Smile was coy, but also managed to be amused in a manner bordering on lecherous and sadistic.

Sherman was indeed waiting patiently. Charmspeak had something to do with that, as well as the reward hinted. Wasn't everyday you were promised a threesome with the daughters of the goddess of love, even if sons of Ares were the best built men in Camp. And when one of them was Jason Grace's ex-girlfriend? Yeah, he had to get on that… or on her, as he preferred to think of it. He wasn't sure how he was going to be allowed to handle it (handle her, more like) but if Drew let him he'd make sure Piper McLean never had a second to think about any Roman with brain-damage, or whatever Jason had, ever again.

Drew seemed determined to keep this slow though… that worked for Sherman just fine as well, and he flexed theatrically as he reached for the tanning oil. With McLean nude and the son of Ares in just his swim-trunks, they made quite a pair, and Drew honestly relished the 'chore' of oiling both of their bodies, marveling at the differences. Piper was lush, soft and lithe while Sherman had the classic bulk and hard definition of the masculine, growing uncomfortably tight within his trunks.

That both willowy curves and hard muscle managed to arouse her… Drew bit down her confusion and focused on the anticipation of Piper's "official" deflowering.

"Comfortable?" Drew asked Sherman, sprawling down on the sand, tone saccharine. When Sherman had the good sense to nod, she shimmed off his swim-trunks, directing Piper to straddle his stomach, still facing her. Sherman was… gifted, and Piper was entranced at the sight of his freed erection. Drew smiled, knelt, and kissed Piper on the lips, then neck and then collarbone; all the while she maintained eye-contact over Piper's shoulder to Sherman, who was enjoying the view and taking the time to knead Piper's shoulders and… well, lower.

Feeling something was missing, Drew upended the rest of the tanning oil over them both. Piper squealed and Sherman cursed, before they had the sense to take advantage of their slickened bodies. A quick check confirmed Piper was slick everywhere, and her squeals turned to moans.

Again, Drew ignored her excitement (okay, maybe one more kiss/feel or two) and stood back.

She waited to see what Piper would do atop a very excited Sherman, shivering with anticipation herself, imagining cautious and inexperienced fumbling, sharp squeaks and soft kisses before Sherman gave in to his own brutish tendencies and dominated.

It never occurred to her that this coupling would be like a war, and she certainly didn't expect that Piper would be the one to instigate it.

What innocence Piper possessed, it was hastily demolished when she bucked her hips atop Sherman with fervent passion, hissing at the pain that she powered through. Sherman found himself ridden much harder than he would have thought possible from a prudish tomboy, and found himself straining to keep control. That never was a trait highly prized by the Ares children though, and he end up reversing the position, and Piper was made to brace herself on knees and elbows as he thrust furiously. Not to be outdone she thrust and ground her hips back into his in time to each brutal movement, forceful enough to raise bruises.

It devolved from there becoming even more savage and primal, two humans (mostly, anyway) losing humanity to carnal fulfillment. It was enough to take Drew's breath away, enough for her to want to join… but she winced at the sight of sand flying, had a brief stab of sympathy for all of Piper and Sherman's orifices that would feel like the Gobi Desert passed through. A towel, she decided. Needed to go get a towel to lie down on…

They could keep themselves busy until she got back.

Ω

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on…"<p>

"You're not helping you know!"

"Well you're not hurrying and we need to get out of here quick!"

"What are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Think about it! Drew has a nice camera and charmspeak, she probably has pictures of Piper doing something horrible!"

"She wouldn't go that far…"

"I hope you're sure about that, because I'm not."

"… I don't know! Would she?"

"Just check."

"I am checking!"

"Well then _keep_ checking!"

"Why don't you help if you think you've got a better idea where to look than I do?!"

"I'm keeping look-out!"

"Well where am I supposed to look then?'

"Under the mattress, have you looked there?"

"I can't lift-"

"Oh for the love of… here, move these… and grab…"

"Got it, photos! Tons of…"

"Well, what is it?"

"… I t-think we should-"

"_What are you two doing?" _

Mitchell and Lacy turned rapidly, cowering in fear as Drew loomed half-clothed in the doorway of their empty cabin. Panicked, Mitchell ran, jumped and crashed straight out the window.

That left Lacy with dirty pictures featuring two of her half-sisters together, one of them standing with a predatory glint in her eyes, and the echo of a windowpane being broken.

"You know," Drew smoothly approached the trembling younger sister, "we don't talk enough…"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope it makes up for the long wait. <em>

_Things have been getting hectic, but I am going to return to writing more frequently, and I've got the first chapter of a Lost Hero AU in the works. I may spend more time on others works, but as you can probably gather, this isn't finished yet._


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest, Jason didn't need to be… huh, what was the word for someone who was affected by charmspeak? He was… charmspoke..? charmspeaked..? charmed? Charmed.

He didn't need to be _charmed_ into blatantly ignoring the problem that was clearly in front of him. Drew of course had no way of knowing why, she attributed it to the (various) negative stereotypes that surrounded the children of Zeus/Jupiter. Of course in matters of love he'd be cold and distant and utterly clueless. Of course he'd be absolutely unfit for monogamous relationships (though it should be noted Drew thought she could change him if given the chance).

And of course, he was utterly ruined with Dumpster-Queen's fingerprints all over him.

What Drew couldn't piece together was that Jason was completely out of his element in a Greek Camp, where people only loosely followed a schedule, where Cabins were segregated by godly parents, and corporeal punishment was (in his eyes) terribly tame. It bothered him a great deal, even without his full memory, how anything was able to get done around this Camp. He didn't actually know Reyna, or the Legions, or Terminus or Senate or… anything, really. Still, he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that if this situation had come to New Rome, then all activities would be suspended and everyone would pitch in to build the boat- _Ship, Leo wants to call it a ship._

A ship usually has to be crewed by more than seven people. Speed was an issue, so was supplies, and magic (as well as technology that passed for magic) did eliminate a lot of necessary crew positions, but couldn't the Argo II carry more than Seven? Couldn't they afford to be a little more concerned with the danger they were facing? It wasn't like the first Argo didn't lose crew members along the way to find the Golden Fleece.

That was if they were truly a generation-xerox of the Argo. There was every chance, and Jason was ready to tear his hair out that no one was willing to consider it, that they could end up worse off than Odysseus or Aeneas. But no one was preparing and he was too self-conscious of his own memory loss to step up and tell them, _warn them,_ that they should prepare.

It wasn't the best break-up excuse as far as excuses went. And truth was, if he actually focused on why Piper broke it off with him at this point, he'd go insane. What was wrong with him? Didn't their time together mean anything? Was he not worth keeping around? Did this have something to do with Juno… Hera hating him despite claiming him as her own personal hero? What of Reyna? Were they still together? _Did everyone he love leave-?!_

No, he'd go crazy if he thought that much into it. Right now he was preoccupied with how to voice his concerns about the Quest to Chiron and Annabeth. He didn't have time for distractions.

Though, as The Fates would have it, that's precisely what Jason was going to get while he paced his cabin. He was trying to formulate a speech that would be convincing enough to present to Chiron when Piper's sister came in with a decisive sway to her hips.

Ω

_"Drew… please-"_

_Whatever pleas Lacy might have had were silenced, muffled by Drew's palm and words lost to a pitiful moan. The hot-wax did it's job well enough, dripping from pink (red seemed too formal for this) candle. It spread only while still molten, but it glossed up and hardened around very exposed and very aroused nipples. _

_"You talk too much Lacy." Drew cooed. Fingers curled, cupping Lacy's chin and forcing her to look up. Chocolate eyes looked down at blue, equal parts malicious and playful. "You snoop and sneak, now you just keep digging yourself in deeper… and deeper…"_

_Squirming, Lacy tried to plead again, but Drew only put thumb in her mouth. True to cowardly form, Lacy didn't dare bite down. _

_In all honesty, Drew didn't hate Lacy, but she had nothing but contempt for anyone who couldn't stand up for themselves. Of course, Drew didn't take into account there wasn't much Lacy could when someone with charmspeak demanded they take off their shirt and lay down on the bed. But of course, Drew was too busy looking for an appropriate candle and her favorite pair of fuzzy handcuffs to worry about that. She didn't hate Lacy after all, and only the best would suffice for her (half-)sister._

_Still, Drew found herself distracted when free hand inched down Lacy's thigh, her nails raking up the younger girl's skirt. The squirming, the muffled sobs, it was so obvious that this was a downgrade from Piper McLean. She 'tsked' at the very unsexy panties. Any bigger and those would be bloomers, for gods' sake… Not like Lacy had much ass to cover anyway. _

_Yes, definitely needed an upgrade. It had been a long time since Drew gave a makeover. This, second to Piper, would be her greatest achievement. _

_This could turn into a hobby._

_"You're going to do me a big, __**big **__favor Lacy," Drew slipped a hand under the floral print of damp underwear, smiled as Lacy arched her back. "Isn't that nice? __**Won't you enjoy it?" **_

_And of course she says 'yes', and not just once. _

Ω

Surprisingly Jason found himself enjoying Lacy's company. She was able to make him laugh, she listened to his proposals, she reminded him what everyone at Camp's names were whenever he went out to practice… and he wasn't just going out to practice anymore. He didn't mind just hanging out. Lacy joked about it being diplomacy and he laughed, but it felt like the perfect excuse to act like… like he was just shy of sixteen and didn't have to worry about the end of the world.

That was all natural, and if people knew they'd even find it sweet, save for Drew who would be more than a little alarmed that Jason's type was so… mousy. And perhaps Piper, who was protective of Jason to the extreme, but maybe (doubtfully) she'd be happy that he got along so well with one of her sisters.

Doubtfully. Definitely doubtfully.

But because it turned intimate, people did mutter and speculate unkindly. No one did much about it though, as it just reenforced an ugly stereotype about sons of Zeus and daughters of Aphrodite. The most anyone could accuse Lacy of was shooting first while Jason was on the rebound.

As for Jason, he was a confused teenaged boy with dreadful issues with fluctuating self-esteem. Lacy hardly needed the love-potion perfume that Drew supplied her with (Europia's Euphoria) to get Jason on his back.

And on his back he was, in a clearing in the woods, just past the creek. If the nymphs could be trusted (they couldn't) then they had no witnesses. In truth Jason didn't care, as Lacy shimmied down his shorts and knelt next to him. His mind was a haze as she took him in her mouth, and he only stirred once to wince when braces brushed against delicate skin.

The rest, as the nymphs gossiped, was a crescendo of suckling, gasps, eventual squeaks and moans as Jason returned the favor to the younger girl. As Drew could privately attest, Lacy was a squeaker.

Ω

"And that's how it happened Pipes." Drew concluded, grinning. "Mmm, lower."

Piper complied despite the cramped shower giving her little room to maneuver. She almost asked Drew to move just a little to help, but that would be foolish.

The names seemed to belong to strangers, though she was aware of some distant feelings of betrayal, or some recollection from the past. She was certain that Drew was gloating over something.

For the life of her though, Piper just didn't find it worth focusing on.

"I'm thinking you'll need to start training again, extra hard." Drew mused, voice just a bit breathy. "That'll give you more time to be with Sherman. He has plenty of friends who would just die to show you some new moves. And help you learn how to fight too I guess. Can't trust Leo to keep Jason safe when we meet with the Romans."

Piper hummed in agreement, and Drew tossed back her head. "Yes… you'll make sure to do your absolute best. And remember how we're just the best of friends, aren't we Pipes?"

She was just about to nod in agreement when Drew tugged on her hair, pulling her back up to her feet. The kiss was literally breath-taking, leaving Piper to moan into Drew's mouth, and when she remembered to breath again the smell and taste of peppermint was overpowering.

Eyes fluttered back open, half-lidded, breath coming back to her in shallow gasps and Drew was staring at her strangely. Brushing wet hair out of her face… and then she brightened, shutting off the shower and reaching out for her robe and towel. "Don't worry hon, you're still my favorite!"

It takes a while for Piper to regain her senses and it is long after Drew leaves. When she does muster the courage to look out, her fears are confirmed; Drew did take the only towel.

Ω

_"Annabeth, could I talk to you?"_

_"Hm? Well I'm sort of… well depends, will it take long?"_

_"No, I don't think so."_

_"Alright. I'm really sorry, son of Aphrodite, right?"_

_"Mitchell."_

_"Right! You were working on the sails for the Argo II?"_

"_Yep!"_

_"Did something happen?"_

_"No no, this is just kinda personal, everything's fine."_

_"Personal?"_

_"Yeah, you've been on quests… how do you beat a witch?"_

* * *

><p>There... this was hard to get right, but worth it.<p>

Not over yet, but it's getting close!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all who have waited for a prolonged period of time. Had a lot of work but can now catch up on writing, including this penultimate chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**

* * *

><p>It was always recognized that the Aphrodite cabin at once was one of the weakest cabins in terms of producing heroes while also being highly reputable. This was largely in part due to their laziness. When you had the skill of making people with much more specific skills do the work for you, by gosh and golly, and by all the gods, you bet you would abuse that. All it took most days was a whisper, a caress, a wink or a smile, and a child of Aphrodite easily secured a favor.<p>

Of course, some people were harder to persuade than others. And since Mitchell didn't possess charmspeak, he had to resort to a different method; tears.

"Please stop…"

"But you don't understand what's happening-!"

"Alright!" Kneading her temples, Annabeth took a breath. "I think I might have something that could help. If you really do need it."

"I…" And here, Mitchell added some extra sniffles for effect. "I do."

Annabeth was so relieved he was calming down she didn't question why Piper wasn't controlling the 'Drew problem' in Cabin Ten. Then again, Piper had been acting strange recently. It was a disappointment, she had been starting to think that Piper might have been different than the other daughters of Aphrodite. Now she seemed just as flighty and unreliable, and boy-crazy to boot.

"These will work?"

"They were good enough for Circe, they'll work fine if Drew tries charmspeaking you." Though Annabeth had to ask. "Is this really necessary?"

"You have no idea."

"Somehow I'm perfectly alright with that."

Ω

This time it was with Pollux, and Drew didn't even have to set it up.

She liked Pollux, that was part of it. Piper found she could talk with him, unlike the last Hermes boy she was with or Sherman again. He had brought his brother Mark into their last time.

Drew had told her she enjoyed things like that, so maybe she didn't do it right. She would try it again. For now, Pollux was here and quite enjoyable.

At least, Drew told her she was supposed to enjoy things like this, but lately that had been a good enough explanation for Piper.

Unlike any of the Ares boys, who were always domineering and aggressive, Pollux preferred to set a more relaxed pace. He didn't mind Piper being on top and he didn't bite or pull at her hair. He even tasted better, vaguely of Welch's white-grape juice and a hint of something more sour and thrilling.

Pollux also was a fan of clothing and foreplay. It was sort of ironic how helpful the rest of the Aphrodite cabin had become since Piper started seeing things Drew's way. She suddenly had no shortage of Victoria's Secret surprises, massage oils or personal grooming supplies.

She appreciated them; Piper liked to be pretty now.

"You are gorgeous…"

Though, she liked that too. Piper smiled, leaning down to trail kisses across Pollux's collarbone, tongue lightly flicking downy blonde hair starting to grow in the middle of his chest. He had the best adjectives.

And really, really good hands.

"You're not so bad yourself," Piper teased, fingers trailing along the son of Dionysus' sides, hips to ribs and back- _son of Dionysus. _This probably wouldn't sit well with Mr. D. "Though maybe we shouldn't be doing this…"

Instead of verbally protesting, Pollux kneaded the back of her thighs, and slapped her ass lightly when she started gyrating again. If she got the rhythm right, just enough bounce against thrust, the painted murals of grapes and vines in the Dionysus cabin seemed to spin and swirl. Piper had never been drunk, but somehow she could imagine it feeling just like this; unsteady and elated, with sweat on her skin and sex in the air managing to be both alluring and sour.

It was singularly the most intoxicating experience of her life.

The only thing that could have made this feel complete was Drew's approval.

Piper wasn't quite sure why that was.

Ω

Drew should be more than happy with how things were turning out.

She went through her mental checklist, just to be sure.

She was councilor of Cabin 10 again

This included all the perks and people being afraid of her again

Piper was her bitch, quite literally

THIS included Piper's will being (what was the word? Oh, right) subverted and her reputation tarnished

She didn't even need charmspeak anymore to put Little Miss Understood, Piper of the Damaged Psyche in her place

With balance restored, boys were again lining up to do her bidding

Truthfully, Drew had come to realize she didn't really need Jason and it was fun to watch Lacy make a slutty fool of herself trying to keep him happy

besides, if Drew _really _wanted Jason at this point, having Lacy as competition was stacking the deck in her favor

Having Piper as an accessory for 'special' dates was the best perk of them all, and no one at Camp would pass that opportunity up

having Piper bend to her every whim was worth-

And that was the problem.

_Piper was hers, having Piper, bending Piper, Piper as an accessory, Piper PiperPiperPIPER-!_

It wasn't right.

Not just in "this is _so _wrong, we could be caught at any moment, oh _right there don't stop_" not right, this went against the laws of nature. This was against all the laws of physics, and it rocked Drew's foundations to the core. That the Dumpster Queen, that Piper McLean, somehow became more important to her than getting power and popularity was impossible to consider. But having power over Piper was better than having power over the rest of the Camp or Cabin or… anywhere or anyone else…

This wasn't good.

No, if it was possible (and Drew was still willing to believe this was decidedly impossible, maybe a hallucination), she was falling in love with Piper McLean.

And that was really, _really _disgusting.

Not just the fact they were half-sisters, because if the gods didn't have DNA then what was the problem? Wasn't it a better idea if each cabin kept to themselves, making new half-bloods with their parents' powers squared..? Ew, no, that would be too weird.

And now Drew was imagining Piper as a boy… this was getting out of hand.

She set down her bow and massaged her temples, groaning. The Apollo daughter who was the instructor for the day raised an unplucked eyebrow. "Getting a migraine there, Tanaka?"

"None of your business Mel."

Not for the first time, Drew wondered how a girl named Melody could ask to be called 'Mel' and not be a complete lesbian. Maybe she was ashamed of Apollo's lack of creativity when naming her? Or maybe she was full of shit? Hmm, in this case Drew was going with C, both of the above.

"If you're not going to learn anything," Mel curved her lip as if to say Drew not learning something came as no shock, "then pass your bow to someone who could benefit from practice."

"I don't like your tone." 'Or face, or smell, or what've atrocity you've done with your hair' Drew mused privately, trying to keep her own voice level.

"Well that almost makes us even, I don't like how you show up, think you deserve a bow, and waste everyone's time."

"Alright, I'll bite, what is this about me taking a bow? Are we charging by the bow now? Is there a bow and arrow shortage I didn't hear about?"

"Maybe if you came to the meetings for the councilors like you were supposed to instead of just lording your authority over everyone in your cabin, you'd hear about it at the meetings-" Mel started.

A well-manicured (perfectly manicured, to be exact) hand put a stop to that. "I'm sorry, but those meetings you blabbed about? You wouldn't be invited. Will's still councilor last I checked."

"I'm sure you do plenty of checking."

Drew tsked. "Oh hon, that wasn't good at all…"

Unable to deny that wasn't nearly as sick a burn as she hoped for, Mel grimaced. "We didn't balance out supplies with the number of new campers coming in. All these knew cabins…"

"Yes, terrible to include people," Drew drawled, stressing as much indifference as she could in every syllable. "So I can go?"

"Please do."

"Much obliged." She tossed the bow to Mel, who caught it effortlessly. "Oh, Mel?"

"What?"

"Terribly sorry about the headache… and the memory loss… and how long have you had the urge to dress sluttier?"

Mel blinked. "I have literally none of those problems. Especially-!"

**"You do now." **Drew smiled. She loved how setups like that saved her the trouble of an added sentence or two when flexing the ol' charmspeak muscles. She held out her hand expectantly. **"Wallet." **

Mel turned over her wallet to Drew, already wincing and rubbing at her eyes. Drew was kind enough to return her a credit card. "Treat yourself to a push-up sweetie."

"What..?"

"That'll be the memory loss. Don't worry, you'll pick up the rest along the way." Drew counted her new pocket changed as she departed to her favorite form of therapy; shopping spree. The Camp store was shit for clothes or makeup, but the Hecate and Hermes cabin were always good for black-market magical items, or ingredients for potions… there was a thought.

Drew was convinced that she deserved to treat herself. Maybe something to help her forget what was supposed to be a distraction, a bit of fun.

Stupid Piper McLean…

Ω

And now, stupid Annabeth. Just when shopping had been going so well. "Drew-"

"Annabeth." Drew tried to walk past her, but Annabeth proved faster and more persistent.

"-I think we need to talk."

Drew gave the daughter of Athena her most disarming little smile, shifting her bags and putting a hand on her hip. "Well you're wrong. Please get out of my way."

Of course, Annabeth was fully prepared and countered her smile with a judgmental frown that increased when she looked over the old shopping bags. The arched eyebrow sealed the deal and Drew knew she was in for an interrogation. "What's in the bags?"

"None of your business, is it? Shouldn't you be working on a way to find your boyfriend? Who knows what could happen…" Whatever it took to get the nosey blonde bitch away from the bags, even if Drew thought this was a particularly cheap shot. It did ring true though, especially from the expression of pain that flashed across Annabeth's face. After all, Jason had bounced between Piper and Lacy, who's to say Percy hadn't found a Piper of his own wherever he ended up? Who could blame him if he had _No, stop thinking about Piper already-!_

It seemed to work well enough though. Annabeth lost her train of thought, chewing on the inside of her cheek, brow furrowed. She'd have wrinkles before thirty with that much stress. "We're working on it. Me and Leo are anyway. Leo's been working nonstop."

Drew scoffed. She had no fear of those manipulations coming down. "Hephaestus kids never were big on looks-"

"Drew-"

"-but they always had the best work-ethic. Oh what? It's a compliment."

"Jason and Piper have been less than useless though." Of course Chase would get back on track, delightful.

"Distracting each other?" Drew asked, feigning innocence.

Of course Annabeth saw through that guise judging by her flat look of contempt. "Not each other."

"Oh my word. My goodness gracious. Who would believe a son of Zeus and a daughter of Aphrodite would be so hormonal?" Again Drew attempted to maneuver around the daughter of Athena.

"Jupiter." Annabeth corrected.

To that, Drew was too curious not to pause. "Excuse me?"

"Jason is a son of Jupiter. Zeus' Roman aspect, it's different."

"And here's another daughter of Athena moment, brought to you by facts no one asked for."

Grey eyes narrowed, and Annabeth's posture took on a decidedly aggressive turn. "I'm not sure I like your tone."

Instinctively, Drew took a step back. "… this is so weird, I just got out of another conversation like this-"

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you going to move?"

"I think-"

"Of course you do. **Move."** Drew started forward, certain that Annabeth would meekly go along with the charmspeak.

When she didn't, that was when Drew had a very long and insightful discussion.

Ω

Interrogations were killer on the nerves, and the hair. But what Annabeth didn't understand was that Drew, even pleading pitifully, could extract information. So when she saw Mitchell with his feet up, licking his fingers to help turn the pages on one of her magazines, she wasn't surprised at all.

So all her strength could go into being absolutely livid.

Drew seized his (no, _her) _magazine out of his hands, tossing it. "You're on my bed Mitchell."

"Don't pretend you don't love it." The little fancy douche had the nerve to stretch on her bed.

With smile like a cobra, Drew leaned in, certain that by now Mitchell could smell her peppermint body-scrub. "You wouldn't believe the things Annabeth decided to talk to me about."

"I might when you tell me all about it." He flicked her hair out of his face, loftily.

**"Start telling me everything right now you-"**

And he had the nerve to laugh. To laugh at her?! "Yeah, that's not going to work."

"… Hermes' vitamins?"

"Bingo." Mitchell stretched, bouncing off the bed. "She said it worked for Circe, shouldn't have any problems with yooOWW!"

One thing that Mitchell failed to consider was that Drew had more experience at Camp and while she didn't wrestle competitively (unless there was a particularly good looking instructor) she could still pull off a decent body-slam on a much smaller, lighter opponent. While Mitchell writhed, Drew walked back to her vanity and removed her earrings and put her hair up in a French-twist.

"You comfortable there? Good. Now you'll start talking to me." Drew flexed her fingers, which was much better for the joints than cracking her knuckles. With her nails, it came across more intimidating too.

Just as she thought nothing could stand in the way of tearing Mitchell a new one (even if he answered her questions, actually) he managed to surprise her yet again.

He had one of her 'intimate' pictures of Piper in his hand.

"… put that down." She whispered.

"It's the last one." Mitchell warned. "I burned the rest, used the curling-iron. And I downloaded all the pictures on your phone."

"I have more." Drew snapped. She did, and had begun to privately think of them as her and Piper's 'Anniversary Photos'. Yeah, she definitely had a problem and was going to take care of it until this idiot barged into her life.

"On your computer, or your digital camera?" Mitchell retorted. "Figured. But I have them all on my phone and email account. I could send all of them out."

"… what?"

He sighed, smoothing what was left of his slightly wavy hair. "I send out all those pictures of Piper, and you, to everyone at Camp. They'll know what you did to take her spot as counselor, and no one will ever take you seriously again. Jason'll probably freak, not to mention what Annabeth will do. Piper's one of the Seven, the people who are supposed to like, save us all. And you really messed her up."

"And this will help her?"

"She'll get over it." Mitchell shrugged.

That took Drew by surprise. "You really think that?"

"Well she won't get over it as fast as I will, but eventually she'll have to." Mitchell's lips twitched. "And that bothers you, doesn't it?"

"… you're bluffing."

"Maybe. But you can't afford to take that risk, right?"

Well… find a new shade of pink and call it 'impressed'. Mitchell had some sass in him. If it weren't for the major inconvenience, Drew would almost be proud.

"So now it's a question of what you want." She went back to her vanity with her shopping bags.

"What makes you think I want anything other than you stepping down?" Mitchell countered.

"I won't step down."

"Then I'll send out the pictures."

Drew gave a saccharine smile. "And that's just a waste, isn't it?"

Slowly and with great care for the power and fragility of the items surreptitiously purchased at the Hecate cabin, Drew organized the vials, chalk, and candles needed for the rituals. Aphrodite's children were always handy with love magic, but getting the really expensive ingredients, Medea level magic, wasn't possible until the Hecate children got their own cabin. Now it was just a matter of getting it all past the censors. In the mirror, Drew couldn't miss Mitchell's eyes light up. It was a sign of good product if the ingredients of a potion were tempting.

Sure enough, Mitchell licked his lips. "What are you offering?"

"I'm not sure. You're like, twelve, right?"

"Fourteen since three weeks ago. Thanks for remembering my birthday."

"Mhmm." Drew started adding the ingredients in an E-Z Brew Cauldron. "I want say, Annabeth off my back. If you're interested in girls-?"

"Several." Mitchell confirmed. Over compensate much?

"Good!" Drew smiled. "Then you'll have no trouble swearing on the Styx to leave me to my work and you can be with whoever you want, whenever you want. All I need is a hair…"

"I've got one." Mitchell quickly added.

To that Drew had to raise an eyebrow. "Of Annabeth's?"

Mitchell just shrugged.

"My word, you would break up Percabeth just like that?"

He shrugged again, crossed his arms. "No more than Hera."

"Juno," Drew corrected smugly. "They're all Romanized now."

The potion didn't take long. It was a very old recipe with a touch of cinnamon to make the taste a tad more bearable. Drew held Mitchell's gaze, and he squirmed. "What?"

"I'll need you to swear now."

"Fine. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do Drew." He took the potion with a sigh. "You're counselor, and Piper really can't compare."

"…" Drew didn't want to answer that, didn't want to come out defending Piper.

"… why did you need this potion anyway?"

"None of your business."

Mitchell's smile turned catlike, and Drew turned away to her vanity, brushing her hair. "You're falling for her, aren't you? That's kinda hot."

"You're a rotten little pervert." Drew paused mid-stroke of her hair. She didn't remember leaving her brush out.

"Well," Mitchell added a dark hair to the steaming potion. "here's to love."

Drew turned, holding brush like an executioner's ax, just as Mitchell drank the potion.

* * *

><p><strong>Been working on other stories, next chapter will be the last. Thank you all who have read and reviewed. <strong>

**Hope you continue to read my other works.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the last chapter. Not bad for what was just supposed to be a one-shot, right? Well in case you didn't notice already, I like to think of the Aphrodite Cabin being filled with schemers and social climbers. Hope you enjoyed this story, and that this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Percy Jackson & the Olympians".**

* * *

><p><em>Just a few things remain to be said, without judgement or any thought to morality. <em>

_With Piper McLean much more malleable, devoted to making it back to Camp Halfblood safe, the talks with Romans went much smoother... if not entirely in the Greek Camp's favor. Those representing Camp Jupiter took her weakness as a chance to press for more and more._

_With this new information and these under-the-table favors, Octavian was able to pursue his dream of seeking out the Ancient Scrolls and Prophecies that had been at the heart of his __obsessions._

_With the girl he... 'loved' back at Camp Halfblood, Jason Grace had more immediate time to focus on diplomacy. The Romans were more or less content to have their once fearless leader back, even if he did seem oddly distracted._

_With Leo, poor Leo, already under such strain from multiple people meddling with his mind, Gaia found herself short one pawn to use in her efforts to turn the Camps against one another. She called for him to rain down fire, and he could not hear._

_Camp Halfblood, Camp Jupiter, neither fought with one another. That was for the best, since the Seven chosen half-bloods were addled and distracted._

_But all of that was hardly Drew Tanaka's concern. _

Ω

Really, she should have seen it coming. But she always did underestimate Mitchell. Him and the other sons of Aphrodite, her 'brothers' seemed like such... poofs? Whatever.

Outmaneuvered. Outsmarted. Overcome.

Drew needed to see Piper one more time, before this fiasco called the Argo II set off. Just something to make her feel better, some sense of control and relief. It wasn't supposed to mean anything else. Really.

"I'll miss you so much." Shit. Well that wasn't supposed to be said out loud. Dammit to Tartarus.

Then Dumpste- _Piper _had the nerve to try to comfort her. "oh shhh, it's going to be alright-"

"No, I mean it. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with you leaving." _Alright, _Drew thought in panic, _what is this? This word vomit? _

It's clear that Piper isn't dealing with this sudden tenderness any better. "That's... I'll make it back."

"You'd better. I'm not done with you bitch." A little better. She was back to insulting Piper, that had to be worth something. Not much, but a little better. Mitchell couldn't take that from her, Piper was still hers. Only hers.

"I'm not sure I like you calling me that-" Piper squealed in alarm (though Drew was sure at this point, there was arousal too) when she was pressed against a tree. Thankfully there was no one around to see Drew loose control. No, gain control, that's what this was... wasn't it?

"Shut up and live a little." Even Drew was surprised at the huskiness of her voice, caught up as she was with exploring Piper's familiar curves and naughty cervices. In public too. This was a bigger risk than she had ever taken before. People wouldn't be nearly as supportive of her sexually dominating her own brothers and sisters. Clearly they hadn't minded charmspeak and Shoes of Shame, but Drew didn't want to consider what they'd think of this level of depravity.

Even if it did excite her an unusual amount. Probably because Mitchell had told her to enjoy the time she had left with Piper. He was clever that way, getting the cabin to himself now. He must have always been clever. _Except, no, it was the potion she made for him to try to buy the little snitch's silence- _how did she not notice how clever he was until now?

_Maybe a small part of her recognized the fight going on inside of her against the potion Mitchell turned against her, it felt like claws against the inside of her eyes with every sweet thought she ended up having about him. _It was nice of him to let her go and be with Piper though. So what if a little charmspeak crept in? She didn't mind. Well, Drew didn't mind the potion affecting her so, why should Piper mind any of it?

She didn't seem to mind at all, which didn't seem like the Piper McLean that Drew knew and... almost loved. Once she relaxed against Drew's touches, goosebumps forming along her skin and breasts heaving with deep and steady breaths, Piper managed to look Drew in the eyes with a smile. It was hard to tell what was more arresting, those iridescent eyes or that smile that managed to be equal parts kittenish and predatory. Even cruel.

When did that happen? When did Piper become the mean one?

And where did she find the time to work out? Honestly, she was strong, stronger than Drew was by far, tearing through her (new!) shirt and pinning her against the tree. The strap of her bra broke as Piper continued to press against her, fingertips tracing curves and sliding under the sides of her breasts.

However strange it was to have Piper leading this... whatever this was, Drew was willing to let it proceed. Until there was sharp bursts of pain, the bark digging into her back, the fingernails dragging down her sides, and Piper's breath hot against the crook of her neck.

"You couldn't handle me living a little." Piper whispered, voice husky. No, not husky, a parody of husky, a mockery. She yanked down Drew's red and lacy bra (one of her favorites, no shoulder straps and half-cups that let some bounce for the girls) and fondled her half-sister under the shirt that was really getting torn up something bad by the rubbing against the tree and Drew really thought she should be doing something about it-

_"Ow! _Fuck, Piper what the-"

Curses were cut off, let alone charmspeak, and Piper was practically smothering Drew with her lips and tongue. When Drew tried to push the younger girl off, that just left the under arms exposed, and Piper raked down from shoulders to small of back with her long nails. Drew remembered picking out that polish for her, some flamingo shade of pink that didn't look right with bits of blood.

Eventually, after much struggling, Drew managed to push and scramble away. "What is wrong with you?! **Stop!**"

She saw it then, somewhere behind Piper McLean's weird kaleidoscope irises, in her dead tie-dyed eyes. That impotent fury, internalized loathing and helplessness bottling up into festering rage that couldn't be expressed. Even though she cooed softly, touched gently, and smiled demurely, Piper McLean was screaming inside.

_On some level, Drew was able to recognize that look reflected back in her own eyes, and if she listened hard enough she could imagine hearing at least the echoes of her own raving against Mitchell's control. It was just reflections, just echoes, and it didn't manage to shake her free-_

"What is wrong with you?" Drew gasped, wincing as she pulled bra back up under her shirt. She winced at the contact the plush silk and lace made with fresh wounds. The strap was broken. "You complete psychopath..."

To that, Piper just smiled, sickly sweet. In all honesty Drew would have preferred it if the younger girl (her half-sister, a treasonous voice reminded again and again) had exploded at her, called her out on her hypocrisy. Call her perverted and disgusting, spit on her, remind her that this was her fault and she started it first-1

_-but that was only echoes and they didn't mean anything so..._

"I'm sorry Drew." Piper curtsied. Actually fucking curtsied. And it looked classy. Who in Hades managed to make a curtsy look classy topless? Piper McLean, always mom's favorite even when her mind was raped.

Raped; Drew realized that was precisely what she did, far too late, and the enormity of it was crushing. "... Piper, just go."

The younger girl quirked her head, and Drew couldn't even hate her mangled bangs anymore. "I'm sorry-?"

"Please just," defeat and shame made each syllable taste bitter in Drew's mouth "please just get ready for your trip. Please."

"Of course Drew," Piper simpered _eyes screaming at Drew behind all the _sweetly. "That's an excellent idea. Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too..." Drew muttered. And she was being sincere. It wasn't worth anything at this point, not at this point at all.

As Piper continued heedless of any confession, sincerity or worth not withstanding, that was when Drew decided she needed to speak to (_warn_) Mitchell. This wasn't a road he would want to travel down.

Ω

Annabeth Chase was, by her very nature, a suspicious girl. A therapist, whose office she was practically frogmarched into, actually had the nerve to say she had trust issues stemming from feelings of inadequacy and fear of abandonment. Not in so many words but it was easy enough to decode the man's shorthand.

Suspicion is not the mark of a feeble mind, or of a capable one, but of a teeming mind. A mind that observes rapidly, constructs, deconstructs, and reconstructs scenarios, that brings up new ideas instead of settling for the old, the proven and the mundane. THAT was the kind of suspicious mind Annabeth had. Really.

So naturally, she did not quite believe it when Lacy said that Drew had let up with the bullying. It didn't matter that she personally had given Mitchell some advice on what to do, it just seemed too tidy. And like their mother, none of the Aphrodite children would do something simple when it could be dramatic and overly complicated.

Annabeth Chase was, by her very nature, not as familiar with the various ways love can shape itself.

"And Drew just... stopped." She asked Lacy again, incredulous. "Just like that?"

"Pretty great, right?" Lacy smiled, flouncing and skipping so that Annabeth had to use longer legs to match pace with the younger girl. "Mitchell says 'thank you', by the way."

"Right..." Annabeth felt guilty, not certain to what extent the son of Aphrodite went to get Drew to back down. Then again, she stepped down easily enough when Piper challenged her, didn't she? Maybe Mitchell didn't need that much help at all.

... psh, yeah right, and maybe Hera would pay for Zeus to go to a strip-club.

"I think I should talk with Drew." Annabeth decided. "So, do you know where-?"

"Why would I keep track of where Drew is?" There was a slight missed skip in Lacey's gait. "I'm not like, like... her keeper or anything."

"Of course not," Annabeth muttered, trying not to sarcastically add 'that would mean you'd be useful' at the end. "Would you know anyone who would know where she is?"

"I know I would know someone who would know where Drew would be if she would be anywhere." Lacypractically sang.

Good _gods _above and below, anyone in the Athena cabin would have to be on six cups of coffee to be this peppy. "You are in a very good mood Lacey."

"Sure am!"

"Well, care to share?" Blood in the water, asking an Aphrodite child to share. Either it was gossip or beauty tips and you couldn't shut them up, or it was the last in a guilty fix of chocolate and they would bite your head off. Annabeth had to risk it, this was far too strange not to try to get answers.

Afterall, Annabeth was naturally a curious (suspicious) girl.

"What's not to love? Going to see Jason off." Lacy chirped. "Wouldn't you be happy if it was Percy?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Annabeth managed to say without slapping the younger girl. "You and Jason, how long has that been going on?"

"Four days that feel like forever," Lacy sighed, managing to convey a dizzy, delirious sort of happiness. "you know what it's like, feeling like you belong with someone. Like you and Percy?"

Stifling a disbelieving snort, Annabeth was quick to correct. "Actually, me and Percy? We didn't get along at first, not at all."

"Oh. Well me and Jason are different then, true love." Lacy nodded, completely convinced.

"I'm _so_ sure Piper would be quick to agree." Alright, so maybe that was a little bitchy, but Annabeth really couldn't help it at this point. "Is she okay? I mean, how does she feel about you and..?"

"Jason? Who knows?" Lacy shrugged noncommittally. "Why? You don't think that she thinks that I'm too young for him, do you? Because it's not that weird, everyone else just says that-"

"No, because they were... dating." Really, could you call being manipulated by Hera 'dating'? Annabeth wasn't going to argue that though, she already was in enough trouble with that particularly vindictive goddess.

"Oh that," Lacy giggled "well she must have realized it wasn't going to work out. It's for the best though. She had too much to worry about, being put on a Quest and all. Couldn't focus on Camp stuff, let alone something serious like a relationship."

"And that's why Drew got leadership back." Annabeth noted, hiding suspicion.

Though she tried to hide it, Lacy wasn't nearly as good an actress as most Aphrodite daughters. "That and other stuff-"

"Mitchell came to see me," Annabeth interrupted, voice leveled. "He said Drew was bullying him and Piper couldn't help. Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh," after a moments thought, Lacy shrugged "it's not so bad."

"That's news to me."

"Drew's not counselor anymore," Lacy admitted. "She stepped down for Mitchell."

"That is..." The words 'absolutely impossible' flitted through Annabeth's head for an instant before she settled on "-very unlike Drew."

To that, Lacy just smiled. "Is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she stepped down for Piper, didn't she?" Still infuriatingly peppy, with self-satisfied skip to her gait, Lacyhummed. "Why wouldn't she do the same for Mitchell if her charmspeak stopped working on him? She's just like that, I guess, Drew. She gives up when things get hard. Her and Piper, but I guess that's why me and Jason are together and Mitchell is in charge of the cabin now."

"Yes... that's why. That must be it-"

"But... if you asked," Lacy added. "I'm sure Mitchell would be very quick to thank you, or anyone, who might have had something to do with it. If they helped. If you helped, I mean."

"... you know what? I think I will take up that offer."

Big smile from Lacy at that. "Great! He's in the cabin. Don't go too crazy, you have a boyfriend out there somewhere."

Thin smile from Annabeth. "I haven't forgotten."

"Maybe my boyfriend will find yours!" Lacy started, clapping her hands. "Wouldn't that be incredible?"

"Aggravatingly so." Annabeth nodded. "Go say goodbye to Jason however you... say goodbye. I'll talk with Mitchell right now."

Ω

High heels; Drew was so over them it wasn't even funny anymore.

This must be what all those sporty losers meant when they talked about practicality trumping sex-appeal. What did it matter if your shoes made your legs toned and your butt look like a goddess' when every step stuck into the earth like you were walking on fucking ice-picks?

And dammit, one of the heels broke. She would definitely send the wrong message to that little crap-bag Mitchell. Her darling, darling brother who was making the worst mistakes of his life for certain. Who was definitely going down the path to darkness. Drew wasn't sure why she was running and ruining her newest pairs of Jimmy Choos for the little brat.

Then she remembered Piper; she had worn these shoes to look good for Piper. She had driven everyone away from Piper and changed her to fit what she wanted.

She had ruined her sister in every sense of the word and hated herself for it. If Piper wasn't layered under so many commands made with charmspeak, she'd hate Drew too. That had to be the truth.

McLean was a complete idiot when she talked about how Aphrodite, MOM, was more than looking beautiful. All that talk about spreading love and acting beautiful... it was acting, wasn't it Piper? Yeah, telling everyone how Aphrodite wanted them to be loving and nice, threatening me with a knife to make me step-down...

'Worked out nice for everyone, didn't that?' Drew thought sullenly. 'How am I still the bad guy?'

... because way too many people were hating themselves. She could see it in Piper's eyes.

Forget Piper's eyes, she could see it in her own every time she looked into a reflection. It had to stop.

She loved Mitchell. How much of that was because of the potion? Really, it didn't matter. How could you measure love when it was all pheromones and chemicals, and lots of magic?

Really, what _did_ matter was she needed to make sure that Mitchell didn't become everything she hated. She couldn't let that happen to her brother. Drew couldn't let him become her.

That this happened to be a perfectly acceptable way for her to subconsciously act against Mitchell, in his best interests or otherwise, only was a bonus. _Really._

Love could be tough, and that happened to be the kind of love Drew felt Mitchell was owed.

Worst of all was that all the time she had been spending with McLean really had been influencing her. Half the time she thought she could ignore her preachy half-sister, and now here she was thinking that the cabin really did look like a dollhouse. Actually was kinda creepy.

Not that it didn't make sense though... the gods on Mount Olympus looking down at the scrambling mortals, half-bloods, watching through Hephaestus-TV, of course they'd be a soap-opera as well as dolls. Or action figures, whatever.

There was a clear difference between dolls and action figures, as far as collectables went, and Drew could tell which one Annabeth was opposed to her brother.

"Drew," Mitchell nearly dropped the brush he was holding. Sitting at the edge of a bed (her bed, Drew realized) Annabeth looked something between annoyed and bemused. "You look sweaty."

That struck Drew temporarily mute. "...huh?"

Dumb too.

"You look sweaty," Mitchell repeated, a little smug (the smug prick) as he brushed Annabeth's hair. "Were you training?"

Try as she might, Drew couldn't muster up enough energy to hate Mitchell (consciously, _her _potions did too good a job, inside she still was screaming at that smug little prick) but the dismissive snort Annabeth tried to hide made her feel oddly defensive. She trained, didn't she? Hated it, hated sweating, but she did train.

Just not today of course because she was busy getting counter-molested by her half-sister. Okay _wow, _that sounded so much worse than it really was when put that way. Completely out of context.

Honestly though, what did she do to make Annabeth so... so pissy with her? They never even talked, and there she was getting her hair brushed and judging her? This was supposed to be one of the greatest heroes of Olympus and-

Mitchell was brushing her hair.

Mitchell was brushing Annabeth Chase's hair.

Mitchell got his hands on Annabeth's hair, and _Drew made so many potions just waiting for him-!_

_"_Your hair looks nice." Drew managed after fighting down her panic. Because if Mitchell managed to do something that would damage Percabeth, mom would freak and they'd all pay. "That's a very... very nice comb Mitchell."

"It's yours, actually." Mitchell shrugged, brushed Annabeth's hair a little more. "You know, the one with the enchantment that gets rid of tangles?"

"Oh, I remember." Drew nodded. That had been a birthday present and now he was using it for nefarious schemes the clever little-

"So... Piper got a dagger that belonged to Helen of Troy," Mitchell mused aloud, "and mom gave you an awesome comb?"

"... apparently." Drew nodded, wondering why she couldn't stop her teeth from grinding. "I didn't think you were the type to worry about tangles Annabeth."

"Thank you." The daughter of Athena experimentally teased a curl, testing the new bounce.

"Wasn't a compliment you know-"

"Now now Drew," Mitchell tisked (he actually tisked at her!) "Annabeth has an important role to play on another one of her quests. Why shouldn't she look good? As well as functional, I bet that curly beauty turns into a real mop when it gets grimy."

"Actually yes," Annabeth admitted. "It does. Was thinking about having it cut, though-"

To that Mitchell scoffed, lightly shoving Annabeth. "Don't even think about it! Everyone loves your princess curls!"

"'Princess curls'?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, somewhere between bemused and affronted. But caught off guard enough so that it didn't matter as long as she added to Mitchell's dialogue.

As far as seductions went, it was pretty tacky. That Mitchell was trying one on Annabeth Chase was enough to shock Drew all the same. Percabeth. The untouchable. Mom would be so pissed-!

"Well, that's what they look like." Mitchell defended, coyly. "Don't they Drew?"

"What?" She wanted nothing to do with this, but Mitchell did ask politely (no he didn't it was the potion-!)

"Don't you love her hair?" Mitchell insisted. "Would be a shame to cut it. Break my heart."

"Your hair looks nice." Drew quickly, but spiritlessly, insisted. "Don't cut it."

"See? Even Drew agrees."

Yes Annabeth, _Even Drew, _the harpy of Aphrodite... was this really what made Mitchell happy?

"It's just getting too long to be fit for close-quarter combat." Annabeth reasoned. "And we could be heading into enemy territory, no one knows what to expect from the Romans."

"You've met Jason," Mitchell wheedled. "He seems normal enough, doesn't he? And besides, if you really want to be seen as a friend, shouldn't look like you're prepared for a war."

"And if I want to be prepared for a war?" Annabeth countered.

"Well," Mitchell shrugged "then make sure you don't look like you're ready."

"Show cleavage," Drew numbly muttered. "That'll keep them distracted."

Mitchell pretended to consider. "That's not that bad of an idea, actually-"

Annabeth shoved the younger boy much harder, laughing. "Come up with a better idea."

After he got up from the floor (Drew as proud of herself for not rushing over and checking to see if he was alright), Mitchell coughed lightly. "Well, there's a few things, shouldn't take too long."

"Like what?" It pained Drew to see how instantly Annabeth trusted Mitchell. Fact was, he didn't seem worth the usual hyper-inspections that the daughter of Athena excelled at. Only this time it wasn't correct. He was very much a threat.

"Oh, just some potions," Mitchell explained loftily. "Long lasting, light draughts, nothing spectacular. Drew, shouldn't you say goodbye to Piper?"

No, _he couldn't possibly. _"I already said goodbye-"

"Well," Mitchell slowly nodded. "Could you say goodbye to her again? Longer?"

She wouldn't she wouldn't she wouldn't. It was just a potion. She didn't really care for him, care about him. And even if the potion made her care it wouldn't be right for her, as a caring sister to let Mitchell go through with this. Painting a target on the back of his head, messing with Percabeth after Mom worked so hard on it, bringing a curse on the Aphrodite Cabin as a whole-

Then she looked down at her feet. Drew wasn't sure why she would at this point, but moral-dilemmas and love magic addling your brain didn't leave room for that much critical thinking.

Oh good gods in Olympus and below... her feet. A strap on her Jimmy Choos had snapped, not to mention the left heel had broken right off. All that running, through the mud and the grass and the soot in that awful bunker... her feet actually looked like there could be callouses starting up. Paint on her toes were chipped, and it looked like there was sunburn too, and a bruise from when Piper had stepped on her toe to get leverage.

It was weird, yes, but it was what helped make up her mind. Fuck it. Mitchell was going to have a power-trip? Well, whatever made him happy in the present.

"I'll just grab some socks." Drew smiled. "You kids don't get up to anything too crazy."

"... what's that supposed to mean?" She heard Annabeth ask indignantly on her way out of the cabin.

"Nothing," Mitchell assured, voice growing faint as Drew pulled on shoes. "Do you mind leaning back a bit? I think I could give an awesome braid to keep hair out of your eyes-"

_Let him be happy_, Drew decided, _even if mom gets pissed after. _

_No skin off my back._

Ω

_A few things remain to be said, without any judgement or thought to morality. _

_Annabeth Chase had trouble looking Percy Jackson in the eyes when they met again at Camp Jupiter, until confessions were made._

_Once confessions were made, there was an ugly break-up, and the first thing Percy did when he returned to Camp Halfblood was beat seven different kinds of snot out of Mitchell, son of Aphrodite. _

_Aphrodite did nothing to prevent it. _

_Gaia was defeated. The world was saved. There was another child of Aphrodite who ruled like a tyrant, Gene. He had gorgeous cheekbones, a wavy hair, lithe muscular body, and utterly __Machiavellian way of running Camp Halfblood._

_Piper McLean... she spent more and more time away from Camp, even after Lacy and Jason broke up. Reconnected with her father, there was talk about her looking into the movie business, starting with some stunt-work. _

_Even if she never admitted it, Drew couldn't get over her. _

... Not like she was punishing herself or anything. The Shoes of Shame actually looked pretty decent with the right tennis skirt, anything pleated really. Add a few stickers to the heel to break up the monotony, they were pretty cute.

_... and they were very comfortable. Drew knew she deserved them. _

**_End._**

* * *

><p><em>whew...<em>

**Alright, finally done with this story. Hope this last chapter made up for the long wait.**

**I've got other works I want to pursue, if you were fans of this story please review my other works in progress. Those of you who have reviewed and followed this story, I thank you. **


	7. BONUS Chapter 7

**Asked for in a prompt, so here it is. **

**The missing scene from "Skin Off Her Back", Mitchell/Annabeth. **

**Outside that universe, this is PWP. I am not ashamed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Percy Jackson & the Olympians". Or "A Song of Ice & Fire".**

* * *

><p><em>... brother Eros... brother Himeros... please<em>, Mitchell pleaded, prayed, _please let this be it._

The love potion should've allayed his fears and doubts. But Drew helped make this, and she never had been very helpful before. Well, before Mitchell slipped her hairs into a dose anyway. Whatever it took to be the one calling the shots now. Maybe later he'd feel guilty, but that was later.

This was now. This was... Annabeth Chase was attractive, nay _alluring _for a multitude of reasons. A freaking multitude man... she could be a model, that was clear. But it wasn't just looks.

And that was saying something, considering the importance of looks. No, it was like psychology as well. Like wanting the grapes just out of reach. Annabeth Chase was the oldest (for the long time only) half-blood daughter of Athena, a maiden goddess perhaps as powerful as Zeus. Annabeth Chase was also a good two, maybe three years older than him too. And she had a boyfriend. No, that didn't do it justice. She had a boyfriend who was the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

But he wasn't around anymore. One day he just disappeared and they ended up having to deal with some trade for him. Percy disappears, viola, suddenly there's Jason Grace who happened to be a long lost brother of Thalia Grace, a child of Zeus, and a member of some sort of Roman Camp that no one had heard of before.

It was all because of Hera (or Juno because whatever, right?) having some elaborate plan. Considering how Annabeth Chase had a very embarrassing, public feud with the Queen of Olympus... Well, yikes. No wonder she was tired. No wonder Annabeth was frantic to find her boyfriend. This was just like Hera to get revenge. Maybe Percy was still out there though, maybe Juno wasn't as bad as Hera. That was a big 'maybe', but better than nothing.

What Mitchell really wondered about though? Why had no one tried to talk to Annabeth about this? Like... _talk _talk. She was gorgeous, and no one was trying to sweep her off her feet now that she was broken-hearted.

True, the Aphrodite-cabin had posted a list of all the couples who were too cute to break-up, with 'Percabeth' at the top. They had been at the top since... since before they dated. When Silena was in charge.

No, enough of that. Silena died, it was sad, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. He was still alive, and now _he _was the one in charge. And if he wanted to exercise his rights as the leader of Cabin Nine, he wouldn't let anyone stop him.

Athena wasn't the only one who had kids who could think up strategies.

"If want to make a good impression on the Romans, you'll need to look your best." Mitchell assured, again. "Have you looked up the old Roman styles? Not that you should go in dressed in a toga or anything, this is a Roman Camp, not a frat party."

"Aren't you a little young to know about frat-toga parties?" Annabeth drawled, losing interest.

"We all have to grow up fast, right?" Mitchell shrugged, trying to hide a smile. That she wasn't really considering him? Oddly enough, that worked in his favor.

"I suppose," she sighed, "but that doesn't make it right."

"Well it's balanced out by us saving the world, so that's alright." With an insistent tug, he freed another knot from her hair. "You have sisters now, don't you?"

"Two, yes." Yes, Annabeth seemed a bit breathy when he worked her scalp extra-gentle. Which was perfect.

"Is that any different?"

She had to consider for a moment. "No, not really."

"Lucky." Mitchell chuckled. "It's pretty awful to be the wrong sex in this Cabin."

"Didn't think there was a 'wrong' sex." Annabeth mused aloud. "But then again, I suppose if Clarisse had to deal with being a daughter of Ares, traditionally associated with masculine principles-"

"Wait... Clarisse, as in Clarisse la Rue, had to deal with bullies because she's a girl?"

"-are you really that surprised? It is Ares... and yes, if she had to deal with hazing and intimidation for her gender, I suppose you must feel out of place among a traditionally feminine aspect."

"You got it." A particularly stubborn tangle gave Mitchell some trouble, but he managed to work the comb through it without causing any pain. Though, Annabeth didn't seem the type to admit to discomfort. Just as long as she didn't view him as pushy or predatory. These things worked best when the girl in question didn't suspect it.

His first kiss was from a sophomore when he was just getting out of grade-school. She did it on a dare, and her friends laughed at her, and she thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Thought he was just 'cute'. Didn't matter though, since he still got his kiss.

"It hasn't been that big of a change," Annabeth admitted. "Maybe if it was, I'd have something to take my mind off of... well, matters of heart. Properly focus on the issues at hand and how to correctly formulate a plan. I swear, been running ragged these last few weeks trying to find Percy, when I swear if I just took some time to view the situation objectively I would have found him."

Well, that was the closest Mitchel had heard Annabeth ever come to say she really did love Percy Jackson. It was way too complicated and technical, but still sort of sweet. Sweet in a nerdy way at least. Didn't help him with what he wanted, but that was fine. She was opening up, that was exactly what was needed at this point.

"What color shirt did Jason have when you found him?" Yes, that would work. Get the conversation off current boyfriend, back to the makeover he was giving her, and give him a chance to get to the bathroom.

"Um... purple." Nodding her head decisively, Annabeth furrowed her brow (that would give wrinkles!) before looking back to him. "I think purple, anyway... why?"

"You sure it was purple?" Mitchell pressed on, like he didn't already know what color and what shade.

"Pretty sure, but why?"

"Well, everyone wears orange here, maybe the purple shirt is the color of choice for these Romans," Royal purple, tacky as it was. "So maybe if we gave you something purple too, they would associate you as a potential ally, like, subconsciously. Would have to be something small though, not too over-the-top."

"... if you think it would help." Annabeth shrugged, leaning back on the bed (ruining all that brushing) and doubtlessly factoring in a psychological advantage into her strategy when they found this Roman Camp.

"I do," he edged to the bathroom. "I have just the thing."

While she reclined on the plush bed, he sidled into the bathroom and made a deliberate amount of fuss 'searching' for the lavender ribbon he stitched with lace in Arts & Crafts. It would legit look good with her hair, that was true. He knew his stuff, after all. The important thing though, that was the love-potion prepared ahead of time. In all honesty, it felt a little... date-rapey.

No, no time to think like that. Besides, whenever the gods were involved, it didn't ever matter. Aphrodite was goddess of love, love magic was... well, love magic. It wasn't removing consent so much as adding it.

... eventually he'd have told a convincing enough lie to make him feel better about this, but at the moment he'd settle for losing his virginity to Annabeth Chase. With that (temporarily) assuaging any doubts, Mitchell added blonde hair to one of the beakers. It sizzled, dissolved, and the entire mixture turned... grayish-silver, tarnished or functional metallic... very much like her eyes. Go figure.

Once the hair was added and the mix swirled around, the top of a cologne bottle was fitted on top. Mitchell spritzed it generously on his person, inhaling and exhaling with purpose.

"You alright?" Annabeth asked as soon as he came out.

"Sure," Mitchell smiled in what he hoped was a disarming fashion. "Just had to navigate a messy bathroom."

To that, Annabeth looked doubtful, looked about the almost pristine cabin. "Mhmm... well, hope it was worth the search."

"Probably." Though the search was just starting. "Here, let's see how this looks on you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm... helping put it on?"

Annabeth snorted, which was actually quite unladylike. "So you don't think I know how to tie a ribbon?"

"Hey, you brainiacs in the Athena Cabin have your talents, and the beautiful people of the Aphrodite Cabin have our tricks. Some respect, alright?"

"Oh yes," Annabeth nodded sagely, though she was clearly fighting back a smirk. "I would definitely use the word _tricks _to describe your talents."

"... that was just mean-spirited." Mitchell pouted, before breaking into a grin. "And I love it. Who knew Annabeth Chase had a 'Mean Girl' side to her?"

"Side-effect of being around a lot of stupid people," the daughter of Athena scoffed. "I get bored very easily. Not to mention frustrated."

"How frustrated?" Taking his lead from all the present cues, Mitchell sat on the bed next to the older girl. Her back was to him, and that worked in his favor just fine. It allowed him to brush her hair back, getting a glimpse of her tanned neck, to brush his thumb against her back and feel the strap of her bra, and to get closer to her while practically marinated in love-potion. It was all about the details now.

Details like how she wore a checkered, button-up shirt instead of her usual orange Camp t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up too, so she must have been working on the special-seven-ship with Leo Valdez in that Bunker. Seemed rather rude of her, closing up like that when everyone else was so worried for her. And the stripes made her look a bit peaky, or something like that. Still, he could work with a button shirt, definitely. Just needed to get her relaxed and turned around.

Shorts seemed impractical. Capri shorts, didn't look very dirty either. And her legs were spotless, so she must have stayed away from the heavy lifting and supervised. Not a bad job for Athena children, and of course Annabeth had an eye for detail. Just like him, come to think of it. Not they were meant for each other, but compatible, they were compatible. She just didn't know it yet. But she would.

Good gods, she was a Renaissance ideal... high brow, fair complexion, blonde hair with delicate curl, but curves like an Amazon... well, not the weird ones that cut off a boob at least. Mitchell prayed to his brothers once more before making his move; this had to be perfect for his first time.

Of course when he moved close, close enough to breath in her perfume (surprised she wore perfume), she stiffened slightly. Got worse when he didn't move his hand from the small of her back. In fact, her tone became icy. "What are you doing?"

That wasn't good. Not at all. So Mitchell didn't answer, just kept running fingers down through her hair, brushing down to the small of her back each time, keeping close to her. Closeness and the musk of the potion were key. Just keep silent and close.

Sure enough, Annabeth half-turned around, putting hand between them and fully intent on shoving some distance between them. Honestly, if it came down to it, Mitchell fully acknowledged Annabeth Chase could break every bone in his body, and then put them back together stronger and better than ever. Not that she would, but that she _could _do it was frightening enough.

Still, he would like to think that the hesitation that suddenly came over her wasn't just because of the potion's aroma. As soon as her hand was on his chest, there was tantalizing body-heat and hint of muscle that, for some reason, no one would think a son of Aphrodite would have. Honestly, everyone at Camp exercised at a grueling pace. Of course there would be some firm, unexpected pecs under his crisp golf-shirt.

Steely gray eyes fluttered, with artisan fingers clutching reflexively at his shirt collar and breast-pocket. Mitchell took a risk then, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. Eye-contact was key; there were studies, or something, about eye-contact being key to falling in love. Intimacy or something, he'd look it up on the Internet later.

What the eyes wouldn't do, pheromones and the natural allure of Cabin Ten would certainly help. Where the Ares cabin had a sniper's post and minefields, the Aphrodite cabin was perfect for moments like these, even if on the outside it looked like Barbie goes to Summer Camp.

So it was, grey-eyes stared into hazel, Mitchell keeping his cool, brushing one stray hair behind Annabeth's ear as she tried to control her breathing.

"W-what are you doing?" She murmured, and yes it was very breathy. To counter, Mitchell traced his thumb under her chin, traveling up to brush her top lip. And then his hand descended, while he kept perfect eye-contact with her, unbuttoning the front of her shirt. Slow progress, but he kept the pace steady, and his fingers were especially nimble. Years of sewing his clothes when he pointedly refused to replace an old favorite. He worked steadily, until finally reached the final button on her shirt, and fingers brushed lightly against the plastic button on her Capri shorts. Thumb brushed against her navel, subtly opening the shirt, and tickling soft, smooth skin.

All the while, he kept eye-contact, unblinking. Taking in her facial cues was important, keeping the mood... how she chewed on her bottom lip, like she was working out a problem that she just couldn't solve... how her eyebrows knitted, confusion... how her nostrils flared, with each breath, taking in his scent and the aroma of the potion adding to arousal... how her brow relaxed, slackened, pleasure outweighing her doubt and confusion at last... how she bit her lip hard, holding in a moan, when he unbuttoned her shorts without her knowing and slipped fingers through the waistband. Her zipper hardly made a noise when it gradually was undone with his hand sliding in, pressing against soft underwear that was getting steadily damper.

When those amazing grey eyes closed, and she couldn't help but moan, that was when Mitchell risked looking away and getting his first look at the uncovered torso. Annabeth did strike him as a 'serviceable' underwear type of girl. In that regard, he was pretty much right, she did have on an off-white sports-bra... unexpectedly large, maybe so much as a C-cup. They were straining against their coverage with each breath Annabeth sucked in, which was plenty of motivation for him to keep her panting.

With no suggestion from him, Annabeth fell to her back on the bed, shirt further falling down her shoulders. Now with them free Mitchell can see that a bead of sweat is already trailing down her collarbone. She decided to wear flip-flops, thank goodness, and those already have been kicked off. Now kneeling on the bed himself, Mitchell had the best view of Annabeth's toned torso. Like, ridiculously toned... washboard abs, her skin managed to be perfectly tanned even in the early spring, and the lines of her low stomach trailed down past her waist, where he determinedly worked his hand. Zipper had been almost completely undone, and he could see the top of her underwear beneath his hand.

This calls for a big risk, and Mitchell gave her shorts an insistent tug, subconsciously cheering when Annabeth lifted her hips for him to help them go down her long, long legs. Long, smooth, gloriously toned and smooth legs. Everything about Annabeth is that same easy grace and dignity, even when she's in her underwear and close to orgasm. And she lifted her hips for him. For _him_.

Now he has to pause, to take some mental snapshots. Annabeth Chase, not in a bikini that somehow managed to be conservative, not in running shorts that still managed to make her look intimidating, but unraveled in her underwear, nearly incoherent with lust, _because of him._

Her choice of underwear surprised him, he had expected boyshorts or granny-panties. Instead these were a bikini-cut, cream colored, with pink ribbon around the band. They were already pretty moistened from him rubbing her, and her hips kept arching reflexively, thighs clenched and arching reflexively. Yes, he definitely planned on keeping those. His older brothers kept 'trophies' like that, which he thought was kind of creepy and gross but completely understood now.

Mitchell leaned over her, balancing on an elbow to make sure he didn't lay atop her, and started nibbling at her earlobe, kissing the shell of her ear and the crook of her neck. His sure by the labored breathes and the way Annabeth's clutching hard to the back of his shirt that she's breathing in plenty of the heady cologne and potion. He felt one breast through her sports-bra, causing her to moan again, a little higher-pitch.

"Mitchell... _Mitchell_ we... we shouldn't..."

She didn't say no. He waited, holding a kiss, but there was no 'stop'. He traced fingertips down, hooking the waist of her panties, looking her back in the eyes. There was no calculation or analytic gleam now, instead they were just clouded over with pure desire, just a hint of conflict that 'this was wrong', which of course made it feel so much more right, made her sweat and made her breath catch. Made the underwear stick.

He waited for permission, tracing around her center through the cotton, running hands down the side of her hips. Waited... kept eye-contact, saw she was biting her lip again... and she lifted her hips again. He slide the enticing scrap of fabric down her legs, gorgeous legs, committed this moment to memory. Annabeth kept her curly blonde pubic hair, darker shade than the locks on her head, closely cut. Her sex was positively dewy with want.

Now, though Mitchell promised he would never be that kind of guy, he couldn't resist spreading her thighs a little more, adding a few fingers... _wow she was tight... _and kept a steady pace, curling and stroking until she was inches away, centimeters away from climax. He could tell by the way she bit her lips and how her knuckles were practically white, clenching against the sheets-

Who's bed were they on? Never mind that, he'd find out later.

-when she was so close, he pulled out his very slick fingers, lowered his head between her legs and took one luxuriant lick. It didn't... taste like anything he had tasted before, not repulsive like he had expected.

"ooOhhh-"

It was worth anything for a girl, especially one who looked like, who moved like, who sounded like Annabeth to make _that _sound. He couldn't wait any longer. Not like this.

His jeans were new, the zipper clean and shiny, made no noise when he pulled it down. Under no illusions that he was average length, Mitchell positioned himself above her, staring in her eyes again, watching her come down off of that high. He took his breath, hands spreading her legs further still and squeezing her ass... bit his lip and slowly eased himself inside.

She was so tight... and hot... he didn't understand how much with just his fingers, but now he was understanding and this was really happening and the _noises she made-_

_He was losing his virginity to Annabeth Chase. _

Today was a good day. A sacrifice to mom and his brothers was most definitely in order. For a short moment, Mitchell was even considering giving a sincere thanks to Drew for her help. Now, that thought didn't last, but it came to mind for a very brief moment.

More importantly, he needed to make this last and not be a 'quickdraw'. So he blocked out the sound of Annabeth's moans and gasps and other erotically charging noises, plunging deep. He repeated the movement, biting hard on his own lip when her thighs... those only slightly tanned thighs that were so unbelievably soft... closed around his hips, adding to the friction.

He had to distract from how tight and warm she was, wondering if this was her first time as well. He didn't feel any... resistance, but he didn't imagine she had sex with Percy in the short length of time they had been dating. He remembered reading over a Cosmo that he 'borrowed' from his sisters that heavy exercise or tampons could rupture a hymen... or maybe it was one of those "Game of Thrones" books? Something about horse-back riding.

Between that, baseball, math class and plaid, Mitchell had a lot of things to think about, a lot of things to distract him from releasing too soon. No, he had to keep a steady pace... If he was going to do this, with a gorgeous girl, he was going to make his first time right.

Had to keep up the pace. Had to make sure he didn't lose himself in the way Annabeth smelled, or the way she sounded when she was so close, or how tight she was getting. How smooth and perfect her skin was. That she had superhero muscles, which was all the more apparent when she hooked her ankles behind his back, pushing hips up hard to meet his thrusts. She wanted him, _him, _deeper inside her, faster. It gave remarkable sense of superiority, however uncomfortable it was, fucking this older girl fully clothed while she was almost completely nude.

And she looked like a goddess. Fit for modeling Aphrodite's own statues. One of her breasts, in the furious pace he didn't realize he said, had slipped free from her sports-bra. The dark-pink nipple was hard, bounced with each counter-thrust she performed. She was propped up on her elbows, shirt pooled around so biceps were bare now too, and head was tossed back to leave her throat bare. Lips were parted, in some sort of chant. She wasn't saying his name, but she wasn't saying Percy's either. Truthfully, Mitchell would've stopped if she did. It would've been too weird.

When her long legs went wider and higher, until her ankles were crossing just under his shoulder-blades, Mitchell risked it all, hands going down to grab hold of her firm ass. And _wow _it was firm, he hardly realized she wasn't clenching it until he thrust again hard and _wow she had muscles like crazy..._

"You ready?" He asked, hating how high his voice sounded.

"Don't stop." Was all Annabeth said in response, eyes cloudy and face flushed. "Don't _ever_ stop-!"

He worked his hips like a piston, before instinct was taking over. Each _smack _of colliding flesh-on-flesh seemed wetter, each cry she gave was a little higher until she screamed, and she got so firm and tight until hot release flooded out over his 'average' length and balls. And that was enough. He wasn't even aware that he had climaxed without pulling out of her like he planned, but her legs were wrapped too tightly around him for that to have been an option anyway. Wasn't like he could bring himself to care anyway.

It was finished... they had finished, almost simultaneously, he finished inside her, he was finished... he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Wow.

Probably was just a few minutes, but it felt like an hour was spent in this room, with Annabeth. Maybe he should've felt like he had... done something wrong? She had a boyfriend. Not that he was around, and she didn't tell him to stop. Love potions weren't... His mother was the goddess of love, beauty, infatuation. What happened wasn't because anything other than they both wanted it. Seduction was fine, fair even.

He told himself that as he zipped up his now soiled jeans and went to the bathroom to clean up, subtly taking those enticing cream-and-pink colored cotton bikini-bottoms with him. In the bathroom, Mitchell brushed his teeth, combed his hair, changed pants and hid the panties in a drawer under the sink. The enormity of what he had just down still amazed him. But he was too tired to think... and he hoped Annabeth felt the same.

Only, when he left the bathroom, she was pulling on her shorts, eyes wide and lips drawn tightly together.

...

"... are... are you alright?"

Annabeth Chase said nothing. Just bit her lip again, brow furrowing.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what he had expected. 'It was wonderful' or 'you made me feel like a woman'? No, he was expecting this to be an awful exercise in awkward. Still... Not this.

"So, I'll see you around. Hope you do well on your quest." Mitchell added. Then cursed internally.

Yes, the Quest to rescue her boyfriend.

"Thank you." Annabeth responded stiffly. She pulled on her shirt, slid into her sandals, and hurried out. Mitchell noticed she limped slightly, and took no satisfaction in it.

Was her own fault though. If she wasn't feeling right, she could just stay and rest... stay with him for a bit. Pretend it mattered that he comforted her.

... screw it. Wasn't like they were friends.

No skin off his back.

Right?

... right..?

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**Seriously, going to work on other fics now. **

**But very happy so many reviewed and liked this fic. Thank you all!**


End file.
